The Awaken Demon
by maverick9871
Summary: How the world can be changed by a simple moment of wanting to help and why you never awaken a sleeping demon.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Code Geass

Major AU and the time line of events is different.

This story timeline is this. Lelouch met CC got geass, killed clovis, saved the rebels, then Kallen started to the school, was placed on the student council, shower scene, Lelouch used geass on her, arranged the meeting on the train and the first appearance of Zero to them, freed Suzaku when he was arrested for Clovis death, then a few minor missions to show Zero ability to lead them including busting the Refrain operation which Kallen discovered her mother there, Giving them the mobil command center where he introduced his assistant C.C. and telling them his plans to become more then terrorist. Cornelia arrived with Euphemia which she attended the accademy for only a few days before the field trip to the lake where the council was held hostage and Zero freeing them introducing the world to the black knights. It's been 2 weeks since then and between all the public chaos and worry for Euphemia safety Cornelia has not had time to do much besides get the government working correctly and find out exactly how Zero was able to kill Clovis, that means she did not do the ambush to draw Zero out using the people like in the show. Now on with the story.

Kallen Stradtfelt sat in the student council chambers at the Ashford Accademy looking at the other members of the student council and she thought "_These people are nuts, this is why I hate Britanians, throwing everything away like there nothing and can be replaced easily, money, people, places, resources, lives....I hate the Britanians."_

On the other side of the room Lelouch Lamperouge was sitting across from his sister Nunnally talking with her and he glanced over every now and then at the rest of the council and he frowned as he saw the way Kallen body was standing showing her irritation and he thought "_I see....."_ as he followed her eyes and understood the problem and said "Nunnally, I just remember something back in our living quarters that I was going to use for the up coming rain dance party. Would you mind if I took you over to the rest of the council and asked Kallen to help me find it."

Nunnally said "It's OK with me brother, I was wanting to talk with Milly anyways."

Lelouch smiled and got behind Nunnally wheelchair and began to push her over to the other council members and he said "Pardon me everyone but Nunnally and I have finished our project and she excited about coming back over to help with more planning for the rain dance party."

Milly squeeled and said "Oh, I am so glad to have your help agian Nunnally. You always have great ideas and your enthusiasm is just what this group needs." earning groans from everyone but Nunnally who giggled.

Lelouch turned toward Kallen and said "Kallen, I remembered something I was wanting to show for an idea for the party and I was wondering if you would come help me retrieve it from Nunnally and my living quarters."

Kallen thought "_Might as well, it'll let me calm down."_

Rivalz said "I could help you Lelouch."

Lelouch said "Normally I would ask your help but today is our laundry day and I'm not so sure that I want you snooping through my sisters personal clothing."

Nunnally blushed and screamed "Brother." earning chuckles from everyone including Kallen.

Kallen said "Sure, no problem Lelouch."

Naruto said "This way then." as he began to lead her toward his family quarters.

As they got there Kallen asks "So where is this thing were looking for."

Lelouch said "There isn't one, I saw you were about to lose it back there and thought I would give you a chance to cool down." as he picked up a spray bottle with water in it and watered a rose plant.

Kallen was stunned and asked "What are you talking about." and thought "_how did you know."_

Lelouch sighed and said "You and I are both a lot alike Kallen." as he sat down on a couch and clicked on the TV and Kallen saw the council room turn on and show the other council membes and Lelouch muted the sound.

Kallen asked "What do you mean were both alike."

Lelouch nods his head toward the TV and said "Look at my sister and tell me what do you see."

Kallen looked at the screen and said "I...I see Nunnally...why."

Lelouch laughed a little and said "I see the reason I hate Britainnia, the Emperor, and most of all the Briainnian Empire." causing Kallen to go wide eyed.

Kallen said "What do you mean, why do you hate the Britainnian Empire." as she reached her hand into her pocket where she kept her knife.

Lelouch sighed and said "Our mother was a commoner by birth in the _homeland._ She joined the military and earned herself a name as a knightmare pilot....she was very good and very famous for her abilities.... She was forced to marry my father which gave her noble status but to all the nobles she was the black queen, a blimish on high society....she gave birth to me and then later Nunnally.......back then I thought the Empire was right and everyone else was wrong.....that was until the day IT happened." as he clenched his fist as blood began to leak from his hand.

Kallen asked "What happened." as she looked at Lelouch in shock.

Lelouch tilted his head to the screen and said "I was 10 years old and Nunnally was 7, we were at our home with our mother when a group of assassin broke in and murdered our mother in front of Nunnally and I." earning a gasp from Kallen.

Lelouch continued and said "The Assassin hit Nunnally with a bullet that left her paralyzed. I was holding Nunnally trying to stop the bleeding while we both watched our mother body bleed to death no more then a few feet from us....the event caused Nunnally to go blind."

Kallen sat down on the end of the couch looking at Lelouch in shock and wonder and said "How awful." in a distraught voice.

Lelouch shook his head and said "The emperor only investigated the assassination of my mother for 3 days while the media was interested and then he cancelled the investigation saying it was a waste of time......I went before him and demanded justice for my mother and sister and he laughed at me and told me that my sister and I was of no use to him or his empire so he sent us here to japan as political barganing chips as part of the peace agreement before he attacked japan. The leaders of Japan didn't know that Nunnally and I had been stripped of everything we had but each other and thought that we were of actual value to the empire. The place were were to live here in Japan was the place the first bomb fell...luckily Nunnally and I were away from there with Suzaku at the time on a hill nearby playing....we watched as our new home was destroyed and then we saw as the rest of Japan was bombed."

Kallen thought "_This is unreal, who would have thought Lelouch and Nunnally had such a tragic past."_

Lelouch rubbed his head and descreatly wiping his eyes and said "As I carried Nunnally on my back through the destroyed buildings and over dead bodies, I was so glad that Nunnally was blind so she wouldn't have to see the pain and suffering that I saw those days.....durring the coming months we were seperated from Suzaku and believed he was dead and I took care of Nunnally and myself...after the battles were mostly over and by pure luck we discovered this school....my mother saved Milly father life onvr and he only had to see our faces once to recognise us as her children. He let us live here under our mothers maiden name to hide us from more assassin the emperor would send for us......were also the reason this school has so many parties and festivals."

Kallen blinked and asked "What do you mean."

Lelouch said "The Ashford family while once being wealthy were financially destroyed by the fall of Japan. This school was in ruins when we found this place.....All the money the Ashfords had coming in at that time was $6000 a month from what little business contacts they had in other countries. They took us in and gave us food and shelter and tried to give Nunnally all the medical attention she needed but that took most of their money to do it....I've always been good at strategies and an Earl came through one day and saw me playing chess with Nunnally by calling out our moves with an imaginary board we pictured in our mind....He wanted to make fun of a kid and a cripple and boast his greatness so he brought out a chess set he had in his car and he challenged me to a game.....the bastard told me I didn't have a choice and if I lost he would take Nunnally from me."

Kallen covered her mouth and Lelouch said "Since I didn't have a choice in the matter I told him I would agree if he were to put up everything he had in his wallet at the time. He agreed and even put his wallet by the board to show he wasn't scared......I beat him in 10 moves and I grabbed his wallet and was going for Nunnally hand and he ordered his driver to shoot me and Nunnally.....that was whe Sayoko showed up and stopped him by breaking both arms and the drivers left leg."

Lelough began to chuckle at that memory and said "The poor noble bastard literally shit and pissed himself and ran away fleeing."

Kallen said "Sayoko, the maid who takes care of Nunnally actually did that."

Lelouch said "She's more then she appears Kallen, like you, I trust my sisters life in her hands, my sister is all the family I trully have left in this world and my reason for living."

Kallen shook her head and said "I don't understand you Lelouch, why do you keep acting like you know more about me then I think you do and why are you telling me all this."

Lelough said "As you may or may not know, most of the main energy components of the Britainian army Mobile suit like the Knightmare or the Guren...." as he was silenced by Kallen knife at his throat.

Kallen asked "How do you know the name of....What the hell are you doing here." as she saw C.C. walk out of the hallway and walk over to Lelouch and she looked at both and said "Q1, would you kindly remove the blade from his neck, he's no threat."

Kallen frowned and said "What are you doing here C.C."

C.C. said "It's dinner time and I came to get Zero credit card." as she grabbed Lelouch by the back of his shirt and pulled him forward and grabbed his wallet from his back pocket as Lelouch screamed "DAMN IT C.C. You could have asked." as he fell back on the couch glaring at her.

C.C shrugged her shoulders and said "You always over think things and you forget that I want my pizza." as she pulled out his credit card and dropped his wallet.

C.C. turned and looked at Kallen and said "He's not much to look at but his mind is where he is trully dangerous on the battlefield. The sad truth is the day you first met Zero, the day you thought you were transporting Nerve gas on that truck you stole from Clovis men, you nearly ran a motercycle with a side car off the road, inside that motercycle was Lelouch and Rivalz who were coming back from Lelouch here challenging several nobles to games of chess where he was winning the money to help support his sisters medical bills as well as keep this school open. It's also from these gambling trips that most of the supplies that the Black Knights have to win back their country come from. Now if you will excuse me I got pizza to order...by the way, the repairs to the Guren have been made plus we recieved word the JLF wish to have a meeting with Zero and the Black Knights about possibly retreating to the Chinese Federation to gain men and arms before making a counter assault."

Lelouch frowned and said "That won't work, if we pulled out to gain supplies it will give Cornillia the perfect chance to solidify her position over the people of Japan and if that happens it will take at least 10 years to get back the support from the people we have now. The JLF only really interested in getting their hands on the Guren since it's the only suit that can fight the Lancelot evenly. Suzaka been breaking down their defenses on the west front and their being pulled back to their real command center. Arrange the meeting and maybe we can reach a compromise. The JLF leaders are scared to make a stand against Cornelia but they are willing to sacrifice their own men to ensure their survival. If we can get them to turn their men over to our control then that will give us a chance to use them to draw Cornelia to the mountain ranges of the north. If we can do that we can box her and the Lancelot into a trap where we might be able to force her to retreat out to sea to one of her ships to get repaired from the battle. If we can do that and give a tip off to the media about the battle there then we can get footage of her retreating which will show the people the Black Knights are strong enough to defeat the undefeated Cornillia which will have more of the people of Japan to support us while the Nobles will start fearing that their investments here are in danger of being destroyed which will make them come here to check on the security and demand Cornillia to increase defenses around those production areas. This will distract her in paperwork and meetings giving us more time to prepare our next moves and give me a chance to hear what security measure are being set up around those areas or are already in place when the Nobles are losing money to me in the gambling halls."

Kallen who was sitting there was getting paler and paler by the minute and she thought "_My god...HE'S ZERO." _

C.C. said "Alright, by the way, Suzaku and Nunnally are on their way here and since you don't have time to find something that would have taken this long you might want to make it look like you are both making out a little. Wrinkle your uniform Kallen and pull out your shirt and unbutton a couple of buttons and pinch your lips to make it look like you been kissing. I'll hide in the tunnels until he leaves." as she turned and left.

Lelouch looked at the screen and frowned shutting it off and said "Damn witch. She loves making my life hell." as he quickly pulled out his shirt and started to unbotton a couple of buttons.

Kallen said "WAIT, what are you doing." as she moved to stop him and tripped over the coffee table leg and fell onto Lelouch forcing them both back onto the couch with her on top of him.

This was the seen Suzaku walked into as he pushed Nunnally wheelchair into the room and he gasped and said "Oh my."

Kallen jumped to her feet and said "It's not what it looks like." as Lelouch looked up over his head that was still on the couch and said "Suzaku, Nunnally, what are you both doing here."

Suzaku swallowed to wet his throat and said "The meeting ended and so I offered to bring Nunnally back and to offer a hand in finding what your looking for.....did you find it."

Lelouch said "No, I didn't remember until we had been looking for a while that the Magazine I was looking for was ruined when I spilt some soda on it and threw it away. After that Kallen and I were talking since I hadn't had a chance to really get to know her and she started to get up and tripped over the coffee table leg."

Suzaku looked to Kallen and said "Oh, I see...I thought you were both making out, sorry about that."

Nunnally said "Big brother, are you and Kallen dating."

Lelouch said "Um...I..." as he looked at Kallen who smirked as she looked at Lelouch who paled and she said "Were thinking about it. Your brother was confessing his secret feelings to me and I'm thinking really hard about it because I might like the chance to come see him whenever I want or he could come see me and we could hang out...but that is if you approved Nunnally."

Lelouch thought "_Low blow Q1, low blow." _as he glared at her.

Nunnally said "Oh, that would be great, big brother has not ever went out with anyone before and I know he's sacrificed so much for me to make sure I'm taken care of and I would feel so much better if he would do something for himself for a change."

Lelouch got up and moved over by Nunnally and got on his knees and said "Nunnally....I would take on the world for you because I made a promise years ago, that promise was to make sure when you were able to see again that the world you saw would be a world of peace where you won't ever have to worry about seeing what happened to mother ever again. I stand by that promise to you and if it means standing up to the Emperor himself again I'll do it for you."

Nunnally said "I know brother...but please, live your life for you as well.....Kallen, could you please watch over him for me."

Kallen smiled a little smile and said "Someone has to....maybe I'll even help your brother in his quest to keep that promise to you."

Nunnally smiled and said "Oh, I like here Lelouch, maybe you should marry her."

Lelouch froze and turned completly white and Kallen screamed "Marriage."

A voice from behind Nunnally said "Did I hear right, did Lelouch prepose." as everyone turned to see Milly walk into the room and she turned and said "Poor Lelouch, his brain and his heart are big but when it comes to romance, he's an idiot, I can't believe he frozen in place like he having a heart attack."

Lelouch coughed and shook his head and said "I just had my entire life flash before my eyes in a moment and vanish....Nunnally, Kallen and I are only interested in getting to know each other better outside of council meetings and school for now. I also know you worry about me but you are the only family I have in the world."

Nunnally said "But what about..."

Lelouch shook his head and said "Their not family Nunnally. Milly is more of a family to us then they are. I know you have some memories of them when we lived with mother but they didn't care about us. We were only obstacles in their way to get closer to the Emperor. Please trust me and forget about them."

Nunnally looked down and said "Is that why you didn't want us to goto Clovis funneral, because he's not family anymore."

Kallen eyes got wide and she looked at Lelouch who said "No....Clovis didn't deserve the funneral he got. In my eyes Clovis was a monster who got off to easily."

Milly and Suzaku both gasped and Sukazu said in a demanding voice "Do you hate them so much that you would wish the death of your own family."

Lelouch stood up and glared at Sukazu and said "That man is no family of mine. Nunnally is the only family I have. I was there that day Clovis was killed. I saw what he ordered his men do. I saw one of the men hold an infant up while his friends used the child for target practice. AN INFANT. What could an infant do to a knightmare Suzaku. Men, woman, children....it didn't matter who they were, Clovis had them slaughtered, not because they were terrorist, but because they lived. His men held me at gun point and were ready to have me executed just for seeing what they were doing and I would have died had someone not shoved me out of the way and took the bullet for me. You ask me if I hate them so much that I wish for his death....I just wish I would have gotten to him before Zero did."

Suzaku said "What happened to you Lelouch."

Lelouch said "The question you should ask is what happened to you. After all, didn't you join the honarary britannians to change it from the inside for the Japanese so they could have a better life. How can they have a better life from a grave. Clovis was given a whole monument with parades in death, most of the people he had killed that day were burried in mass graves with no names, just like all those dead men, woman, and children we both stepped over as children."

Suzaku said "But those were all because of a war."

Lelouch said "Does that justify the genocide that the Britannian armies caused. If so what is the excuse for all those who have died durring the time of peace."

Suzaku said "Perhaps I should go."

Lelouch said "Perhaps you should."

Suzaku turned to Nunnally and said "I'm sorry for upsetting you and your brother Nunnally."

Nunnally said "It's OK Suzaku and for what it's worth I'm sorry......your both right and your both wrong....The Britannian army and beliefs are wrong and the deaths they are causing are wrong...but no matter how much you want to deny it brother, even if we were cast out of and stripped of our name and rank we are who we are and our family is who they are."

Lelouch said "I won't let them hurt you again Nunnally, not after what they did to mother and you that day."

Milly said "Well, I just was coming to see what the great idea you and Kallen were getting for the festival but I can show Suzaku out."

Lelouch closed his eyes and asked "Milly...could you let Nunnally stay with you tonight, I need some time to cool off and I don't want to take my anger out on her by accident."

Milly said "Sure, we can have a slumber party, that sound like fun Nunnally."

Nunnally said "Yeah." in a half happy and half sad voice.

Milly got Nunnally wheelchair and pushed it away and after they were gone C.C. voice said "Well that was interesting."

Lelouch glared at her and said "You enjoyed that didn't you."

C.C. said "Actually....yeah. I was beginning to think you were a robot with how emoitonless you have become lately. If I knew all it took was getting into a debate with you about the rights and wrongs of the current situation, I wouldn't of walked around your room naked so much." with a smile on her face.

Lelouch sighed and said "I give up, Give Kallen my gun and let her blow my brains out." as he walked over and fell onto the couch putting his feet on the coffee table.

Kallen said "You know.....I almost wished I had popcorn for that." making Lelouch groan and C.C. to laugh.

Lelouch looked at Kallen and said "So what are you going to do now."

Kallen sat down and said "Who are you exactly. I don't mean your mothers name but your real name."

Lelouch looked at her and said in a dead tone "I was born Lelouch Vi Brittania, 11th prince of the Britannian Empirial family and 17th in line for the thrown. I was also called the black prince. I am now Lelouch Lamperouge but you also know me as Zero."

Kallen bit her lip and looked at C.C. and asked "You knew this."

C.C. snorts and said "I know more then either of you do." as she grabbed another slice of Pizza and walked over and sat down.

Lelouch asked "Oh, and what's that Witch."

Kallen asked "Why do you always call her a witch."

C.C. said "Because I am one. Even if you don't believe it, I am several hundred years old and I have the power to give people gifts to help them called Geass....That was why I was being held prisoner by Clovis when you stole the prison I was in. The Nerve Gas Canister."

Kallen blinked and said "Wait....you were inside that....and you knew this." as she looked at Lelouch.

Lelouch said "Why do you think I was so willing to let them have it back that day because I already knew C.C. was out of it and Clovis didn't tell anyone what was inside of it because he was afraid the Emperor would find out."

C.C. said "I'm not the only one who is immortal or has the power to give gifts. In fact for a time I worked for the Emperor before I ran away from the Geass order and was captured by Clovis."

Lelouch said "You never told me about that."

C.C. said "You have your secrets and I have mine, Kallen has hers."

Kallen asked "Why did you work for the empire."

C.C. smiled sadly and said "I'm immortal, I've lived hundreds of years and I've seen friends age and die. I grew lonely and so when I found out there was others like me and I was offered a chance to meet them I agreed and I lived with them for a while but I couldn't stand what they were doing, giving children the power of Geass and training them and then killing them after they saw what they could and couldn't do with it. While I was lonely I am not a monster. For that reason I left and that day Lelouch found me I offered him a contract for the power of Geass to save his life from those soldiers. He accepted and here we are."

Kallen asked "What was the contract he agreed to and what is it that his Geass does." trying to figure things out."

C.C. laughs and said "Your right Marianna, she is like you." as her eyes were glossed over.

Lelouch frowned and C.C. snorts and said "Very well." as her eyes regain focus.

C.C. blinked and saw both Lelouch and Kallen looking at her and she said "I said that out loud, didn't I."

Lelouch said "What was that just then C.C."

C.C. sighed and said "Remember when I gave you the Geass, remember all the things that flooded your mind, other places, planets, stars...that was an Astrol Plane where both the living and the dead can communicate if they have a connection....Marianna Vi Britainnia, your mother, had 2 Geass...one from me and one from another like me. One allowed her the abilty to stop time for up to 10 seconds around her a short distance which is what helped to give her the name Marianna the Flash because she would instantly appear in a different place with her enemy being destroyed. I gave her a Geass also that allows her to see and hear things through my eyes because she did not trust someone who I was in contact with. Who it is I don't know but her Geass also had another ability but I won't tell because it's not important but since she can see and hear what I see and hear she also was able to speak with me even in death. She just told me that Kallen is a lot like her and I should give her the Geass to stop time like she had."

Lelouch who brain basically shut down at that point said "So...you can talk to my mother anytime you want."

C.C. said "No, I can only talk to her when she opens the connection to me, she can see and hear from anyone who is connected with the Astrol Plane through a Geass and she still is watching someone else. Who....I don't know."

Lelouch frowned and said "Well....is there any way I can talk to her."

C.C. said "If she choses to talk to you she will since you have a Geass. Your mother is a very.....unique woman. I already know you want to ask her about what she knew of the people who killed her and who was involved and I asked her about that myself and all she would tell me is that she won't say because the person responsible is the one she is watching and is also the one she wishes to protect you and Nunnally from. She said though that it's not Charles but someone more dangerous then him but it is someone related to you by blood."

Kallen rubbed her head and said "Lelouch....how do you put up with her."

Lelouch said "I shove pizza down her throat." as C.C. smiled and nods her head yes quickly with an excited look on her face.

Kallen picked up a pillow and threw it at C.C. who pouted and said "So....what now."

Lelouch looked at Kallen and said "Well, basically all my pieces are on the board, next time I decide to be nice to you tell me to bite a bullet. I only planned to tell you a little about myself, just enough to know that it's OK to be a Britannian and hate Britannia and that the reason we have so many parties is the Ashford family have to make it appear that the school is blowing a lot of money for parties so they can really use the money to pay all of Nunnally doctor bills that were ran up when they took us in. I've been gambling on chess matches against nobles to help them out to pay them back and to pay for all her bills now myself. We got an agreement with the store we get most of our supplies from that when we return the costumes we get half our money back as long as the costumes aren't damaged, and all the props we make from scratch they sell in their store and we split the profit between the store and the school. That way the Nobles don't catch on to the fact the $1000 a month per kid they spend to send their kids here is actually being used on things besides their kids. The only ones who knew are Milly, her family and me. Nunnally doesn't know."

Kallen lays back with her head on the couch lookin at the cealing and said "And it most likely would have worked if C.C. wouldn't of showed up. Now everyone is going to think were going out."

Lelouch asked "Why did you say that anyways, I can understand you thinking it was an easy way to have me and you be together without raising questions since you already figured out I was Zero but why else did you do it."

Kallen blinked and looked at Lelouch and said "You understand the mind of a woman to well little man, the rules are now changed and you are wrong even when your right."....THAT WAS A JOKE AND NOT PART OF STORY

Kallen blinked and looked at Lelough and said "Actually.....I am still trying to accept the fact your Zero. I mean with the whole shower thing...how did you do that."

C.C. said "Oh that's easy." as she got up and grabbed a tape recorder and said "Hello Q1." as she rewound it and hit play and they heard "Hello Q1."

Kallen slapped her head and said "Damn, I feel like an idiot now."

Lelouch said "So...what now. Are you going to tell the rest of the Black Knights about me."

Kallen looked at him and said "What is your Geass."

Lelouch activated his Geass and C.C. said "His Geass is the power to order anyone 1 time to do anything he wants them to say or do. He used it on the soldiers to kill themselves, he used it on Clovis to order his men to stop their attack, he order Clovis's guards to leave him and not remember and he asked you if you were the pilot of the Glasgow. He then ordered you not to remember him asking about that so he could use you to contact the rest of the Black Knights to offer to join you."

Kallen glared at Lelouch and said "You used me."

Lelouch said "I also learned that day I could only use it one time per person when I asked something about how did you escape from the ghettos and you asked me how did I know you were there remember."

Kallen said "Yeah, you ran off before answering...why did you let me remember that."

C.C. said "Because he had already released his Geass from you and it won't work on you again, remember the train how the front of the train was empty and the rest of the people on the train was silent even when a gun went off, he used it on them to have them ignore everything until the train reached the end of the line and to stay in the back of the train. He's used his Geass to gain information to help plan the attacks and get supplies for the black knight."

Lelouch said "Hey, I'm right here and you don't have to tell her everything I've done with it."

C.C. smirked and said "You maybe a great leader and strategist on the battlefield but their is one battlefield you have no experience in and that is how to deal with woman. Kallen right now is trying to figure out if she should trust you or not but if you get her trust she will become gain you the trust of the rest of the black knights who are still concerned with who you really are. She can understand you since like you her mother is someone who represents who she is while her father represents who she hates. You maybe born the son of the emperor but you do not consider yourself one of his children and Kallen is the daughter of a britannian noble but she does not see herself as a one but instead as a Japanesse. Am I right on that Kallen."

Kallen frowned and said "Yeah, my father is a Britannian but I am Japanesse."

C.C. said "See, now she can understand why you hide yourself and since she now understands why you hate Britannia so much and knows why you are fighting them she can trust you and not blow your brains out."

Lelouch said "You know I sometimes hate you."

C.C. laughed and said "I know, screwing with your mind is one of my favorite hobbies....that and walking around you nude seeing you blushing and trying to act like it doesn't bother you that is."

Kallen looked at C.C. with a deadpan expression who asked "What, I look like I'm still 17 years old when I'm older then the entire Britannian dynasty. I lost what modesty I had after the first 100 years."

Kallen chuckles and said "Is she like this all the time."

Lelouch said "Yes, why do you think I keep her away from everyone most of the time."

Kallen began to laugh as C.C. pouted and Lelouch said "You still haven't told me what it is you want from me for giving me the Geass."

C.C. bit her lip and looked at Kallen and said "I want to talk to Kallen alone for a few minutes. I'll answer your question after we return." as she stood up and motioned for Kallen to follow her.

They walked down the hall and into Lelouch room and C.C. closed and locked the door and walked over and pushed a brick on the wall and a door slid open in the wall and C.C. said "Come." as she walked into the door and down a cicle staircase.

When they got to the bottom of the stairs there was a room with several doors and C.C. said "This is an emergency escape room connected to escape rooms that was built into the school when it was rebuilt. Nobody will hear what we have to say so I want you to talk to me honestly and not what you think I want to hear."

Kallen said "If your going to ask me if I am going to betray him or his sister then the answer is no. Without him we would all be dead or still trying to do small time attacks. In the short time since he appeared we have not only become a major player fighting to free Japan but also gainning the support of the people and making Britannia see us as a threat."

C.C. said "You still don't see how far ahead he's planning, do you.....He's not going to stop with Japan. He plans to destroy the Britannian Empire. His promise to his sister was that when she could finally see it would be a WORLD where she won't have to see things like what happened to her mother and her."

Kallen blinked and said "Wait, your saying he plans to take over the world."

C.C. shook her head and said "No, he plans to unite the world against Britannia. Think about what he said about the leaders of the JLF. If he gets them to agree with his plan then when they goto China they will be also helping to open future relations with them for him so he can get them to join in the fight against the empire. He gained the worlds attention by killing Clovis, not just Japan but all nations, they are watching him and you to see what you do and it is building support in other nations where once we free this nation the Black Knights can spread to other nations gaining support and momentum. Japan is the key to defeating Britannia because they need the Sakuradite to power their Frames which 75 percent of it is made here. Without it they will have to pull back and lose ground in other areas and be pushed back the the homeland where they can be defeated. That is his over all plan."

Kallen thought a moment and said "But if that's the case why doesn't he have us destroy the plants that make the Sakuradite."

C.C. said "Because it is the only thing keeping the empire from just bombing every man, woman, and child in Japan. Japan holds no economic support the empire needs, no food base the empire needs, no military positioning the empire needs. Japan doesn't even have the resources to build the Frames for the empire to use and they don't trust the Japanesse to fight for them after what they did for them which is why they were so willing to blame Suzaku for Clovis death. The only value Japan has is the Sakuradite processing plants. That is why it can't be destroyed."

Kallen looked down and said "I see....So Lelouch isn't really fighting this fight for Japan, he's fighting it to revenge his mother and for his sister."

C.C. put her hand under Kallen chin and said "Look at me Kallen....Lelouch is probably the most unpredictable and simplest person you will ever meet. He's unpredictable because his is able to think things 200 different ways and figure out the best way to use what is in front of him but when it comes to his personal life the only life he has is taking care of his sister because he blames himself for not being strong enough to protect her or his mother. The day his mother died the boy he was died as well. Since then all he had was Nunnally. Everything he knew, everything he was, was stripped from him and he was cast aside by his father because his father sees him and his sister as weak. There are several girls here at this school who care for him and many more who want to be with him because of the way he carries himself and because they naturally see the broken person he is inside. None of them though hold a candle to you though."

Kallen blinked and said "Me....what do you mean and how do you know so much about him."

C.C. said "When I give a person a Geass I learn everything about them during the process so that they hold no secrets from me so I will know what kind a person they are and if they are trully worthy of having the Geass. I also am linked to them so I know what they are thinking even if they don't say it. That is why I am both blessed and cursed with this power......as for what I mean, you have seen both his angel side and his demon side. You have seen the boring, 'I don't care' Lelouch Lamperouge, and you have seen the 'you are already fucked 7 ways of sunday and don't even know it yet' Zero. The black knights have become like Suzaku to him, someone he cares about but is willing to use to reach his goals but he can't bring himself to let you be destroyed for the greater good. You on the other hand fall into the same category as me and Nunnally."

Kallen said "Wait, what do you mean that you and me are in the same category as Nunnally."

C.C. smirked and said "Did you know that Lelouch has to put shaving cream on the inside of his helmet every day that he see's you."

Kallen blinked and her eyes got wide and said "Your joking."

C.C. said "Nope, He cares for Nunnally because she his sister, he cares for me because I can understand him and I am able to figure out what he is doing before he does it and can frustratre him like no one else like I did when he planned to calm you down and reveal a little of himself, I blowed up his plans and made him reveal himself to you by simpling showing up and grabbing his credit card when I've already got his credit card number memorized and ordered the pizza a half hour earlier, and he cares for you because your his equal and your also his strength and weakness. Where your stronger, he smarter, where brains doesn't work, brawn does, you follow his orders but your also not afraid to tell him where to put it, you both are great actors and like to see how much you can fool those around you from seeing who you really are, you both have secrets you don't want anyone else to know but now you both know each others secrets. How many of the black knights besides Zero knows about your mom and the Refrain. None. How many besides you knows why Zero does what he does. None. He's your leader, your his follower, he's your hope, your his guard, your by his side and he's by yours."

Kallen bit her lip and said "So what, you trying to tell me that I love him or something."

C.C. smirked even bigger and said "Tell me your not turned on in the heat of battle when you hear his voice telling you to do this or do that, tell me that after the battle is over your not rushing to his side waiting for him to tell you that you did great, tell me that when your dreaming your not thinking about being by his side and the adventures that you've already had there. After all you sure did emberrass yourself in class when you woke up screaming 'The Black Knights."

Kallen blushed completely red and C.C. said "So...now that you know the man behind the mask, the one you been fantasizing about, what are you going to do about it. Are you going to let those feelings go away or are you going to embrace them and pull them close, are you going to hide his secret and weakness from everyone and give him your strength."

Kallen bit her lip and glared at C.C. as she pouted and said "I hate you."

C.C. laughed and said "Oh, your as much fun as Lelouch....so anyways, what are you going to do, are you going to accept your feelings for him or are you going to ignore them."

Kallen frowned and said "I....I don't know."

C.C. shook her head and said "Lelouch deal with me was to fulfill me greatest desire. My greatest desire is not to be alone any longer. The only way I can see for that to happen is either to give my powers to someone else at which point I will die which I don't want or to have a child who I can take care of. Lelouch will either succeed and become the new leader of the world replacing Charles or he will die trying. While I may have feelings for him...there you happy Marianna....my feelings remain detached because I will outlive him and I will see him die along with you and everyone else. If Lelouch succeeds then he will have to have an heir to take over after he is gone, the child I have with him can't be the heir because I believe and hope the child will be immortal like me and if the world found out about him or her then they will try to discover how he or she is immortal and torture my child. Even if Lelouch protects the child he can only protect it for so long. That means I have to wait for him to fulfill my contract with him until he has a child with someone else. Now who do you think Lelouch would ever trust enough to get close enough to have children with."

Kallen closed her eyes now knowing what C.C. was getting at and said "So you want to use me to be with him so that way I will someday have a child with him and then you can have yours. Your as manipulative as Lelouch is."

C.C. said "It's the human nature Kallen, your using Zero as much as he's using you, after all you said it yourself, without him their wouldn't be a black knights and you would be either dead or just a small time operation. In the end it all falls down at his feet, either he will succeed in freeing Japan and you will gain the goal you been fighting for or he will fail and with him your rebellion. Either he succeeds at uniting the world and destroying Britannia or Britannia will attack Japan again and take over again. You have no choice but to believe in him and help him succeed and he has no choice but to succeed or fail and die. The hands of Fate and Destiny are in motion. Grab hold of him and pull him close to fight for the future you believe in or let go and watch as all you worked for be swept away in the sands of time."

Kallen grabbed her head and said "Damn it, Damn it, Damn IT, Damn IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT.....AHHH." as she glared at C.C. who was smirking at her.

Kallen said "Damn you witch......FINE, you win, I'll do whatever it takes to be by his side and someday have his children."

C.C held out her hand and said "Then I offer you a contract, I will give you the Geass that will allow you to freeze time in exchange for you agreeing to become his Queen and be by his side. You will also allow me to have a child with him when I am ready. Do you accept."

Kallen bit her lip and slowly took C.C. hand and the next instant she saw the astrol plane of the Geass and saw a woman standing there with a smirk on her face and said "Good luck with my son and you have my approval." as the world returned to normal and she fell to her knees and saw C.C. looking at her and said "So you understand."

Kallen looked at C.C. and froze time and stood up pulling out her knife and C.C. said "Geass doesn't effect me." causing Kallen to let go of time and glare at C.C. putting her knife away and said "I hate you."

C.C. laughed and said "So come on, lets go tell Lelouch that he's got a wife." as she laughed harder going up the stairs as Kallen stumbled.

When both woman got to the living room where Lelouch was they saw him with a laptop in his lap typing on it and he shook his head as he typed some more and frowned a moment as he typed in some more and said "That should work."

Kallen ask "What should work." alerting him they are back.

Lelouch looked over and said "Suzaku meantioned to me about a new shield array that Research and development were making for the Lancelot to make it where beam cannons would be useless against it. When we meet with the JLF, I was going to inquire about a energy saber they used against Clovis men in the past. I was thinking if we could get our hands on the plans for it and have it modified for the Guren then it would give you a surprise advantage against him."

Kallen shook her head and said "You think about things like that always don't you."

C.C. said "You should see the battle plans he comes up with during Geometry class.....what, only you would figure out the proper angle and degree to fire a missle from 20 miles away behind the enemy command post to have it hit the enemy forces as they advance while having your forces pull back in a fake retreat making them believe they are being attacked by friendly fire."

Kallen looked at her and said "You joking right."

Lelouch said "Actually is 17.6 miles and subtract 1 tenth of a mile for every 3 mph the wind is blowing at the moment it is launched."

Kallen looked at him and looked at C.C. and said "I think I liked him better when I didn't know him. Now that I know him and Zero are one in the same and I actually understand what his mind is capable of I am thankful that he actually doesn't apply himself to some of Milly plans."

C.C. said "Oh, and here I had plans to get him to get you into a show girl dancing dress with a bunny ears and a bunny tail."

Kallen said "It would be a cold day in HELL before that happens......and drop that look on your face and quit trying to figure out a way to get me to do it Lelouch or I will make sure you never have kids."

Lelouch said "What, I was just trying to imagine it and if the dress would be white, brown, red, or black."

Kallen disappeared from Lelouch view and appeared with a knife tapping against the front of his pants Lelouch was wide eyed and looked at her and then at C.C. and C.C. smirked and said "She and I have a contract now as you can see. She can only do it for about 5 to 10 seconds before she has to release it but the results are interesting to say the least. Now as for what her contract is all you need to know is that your sisters going to be happy since Kallen will be your Queen." with a smirk on her face as Lelouch eyes darted back and forward assessing her words.

He frowned and glared at C.C. and said "Why would she need to become my queen witch."

C.C. said "You agreed to fulfill my greatest desire. My greatest desire is to no longer be alone so I will become your mistress and Kallen will become your Queen."

Lelouch said "Don't I get a say in the matter."

C.C. said "You have long ago decided she was your Q1 or first Queen, even if you didn't know who she was, you saw her in battle and fell for her so your choice was made and our contract was also made so you get to fulfill nearly every mans greatest dream, to have several woman."

Lelouch frowned and said "You make me feel like the Emperor and all his romances."

C.C. patted his cheek and said "To stop an emperor you must become an emperor my King."

Lelouch looked at Kallen and said "Did you really agree to this."

Kallen was thinking and said "You know....I'm almost scared to believe that you actually did decide for me to be your first queen all the way back to that first day.....if you did I feel sorry for the empire. Your mind really does come up with plans that say 'you are already fucked 7 ways of sunday and don't even know it yet'...and yes, I agreed after C.C. and I had a talk and she made me admit certian matters that made me realize it is what I want."

Lelouch put his hand to his head and shook his head and looked up and blinked and said "Damn.....Kallen, I don't know if anyone at your home cares that your out this late or not but it is already 11pm and we have school tomorrow. If you want you can stay in Nunnally room tonight."

C.C. said "Actually, I was thinking since were going to be lovers we should all get use to the idea of being together. I've already slept in your bed with you though you slept on your side and didn't act when I was giving you the go ahead by sleeping nude beside you so I think you and Kallen should sleep together and if Kallen puts her cloths out in the hall I'll wash them for her tonight."

Kallen said "Your really pushing it witch." as she gave a deadpan look at C.C.

Lelouch said "Welcome to my world.....you might as well give it up, once she makes up her mind it's impossible to get her to change it. If she has to she will knock you out and put you in my bed nude. I'll give you a shirt and a pair of sleep pants to sleep in tonight." as he got up and left.

After he was gone C.C. saw Kallen glare at her and C.C. said "Relax, you and I both know if you decide to do anything your already on the pill since you use birth control to help you with your cover saying it's medicine to help you with your disease. Lelouch is many things but he won't do anything unless you make the first move and he's still a virgin and scared to death about proper behavior and doing anything that could draw attention to himself so when you are ready to become closer you are going to have to take the lead until you get him to understand you OK with it."

Kallen said "And how many men have you been with to know so much about it."

C.C. closed her eyes and said "None.....even after all these years I am still as pure as you. Any man who has ever gotten close to me has been after me for my power....the deal Marianna and I agreed on for her Geass was that she would give me my greatest desire by giving me her son to achieve my desire."

Kallen eyes got wide and said "So.....you've been arranged to be with him all this time....does he know."

C.C. said "No and I plan to keep it that way. The moment I laid eyes on him I instantly recognise him as her son from when I onced lived in his home though I never actually met him. It was just chance we would meet all these years later as we did that fateful day all our paths crossed."

Kallen was about to say something when lelouch returned with a pair of black silk pants and a black silk shirt and said "I hope these are good enough for you. I think their the closest to your size I could get."

Kallen looked at them and said "Sure, I guess they will work and the only reason I am even agreeing to this is because I don't want to hear my stepmother bitching at me for coming in late again." as she took the cloths and said "Um...where's the bathroom."

Lelouch said "This way." as he showed her where it was and after she got ready for bed she found Lelouch leaning against the wall and he motioned with his head as he walked down the rest of the hall until they got to the room her and C.C. had entered before and Lelouch said "Well I guess this is goodnight then." as he walked over and pulled the covers down and climbed into bed and Kallen said "Aren't you going to get ready for bed."

Lelouch who had closed his eyes said "Remember I said today was laundry day. That was true but with everything that has happened today I never had a chance to goto the laundry room and get them so the only clean pair I had on is currently being used."

Kallen blushed and said "Oh." quitely as she walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in and once she got in Lelouch clapped his hands and the lights went out.

Half an hour later Kallen who was still awake sighed at the silence in the room and Lelouch said "Still awake huh."

Kallen said "Yeah....I..."

Lelouch said "Never thought your day would go like this has huh. Finding out the person you've been following orders from to destroy Britannia is the son of the King of Britannia, finding out you've been used as a chess piece or that an immortal witch has forced you into the bed of said person."

Kallen laughs and said "Yeah, that about sums it up....."

Lelouch said "If it helps I wish I wasn't Britannian and that the emperor was not my father."

Kallen bit her lip and asked "Why did you kill Clovis....the real reason."

Lelouch frowned as he turned onto his back looking at the ceiling with the moonlight shinning through the room and said "After I got the power of Geass and saw what I could do with it I decided to find my mothers killer and make him pay. After I used you and the others to force most of his men away from the command post I used the Geass on the rest and had them leave him to me. After I had used it on him I ordered him to call off his men and then I asked him what he knew about my mothers murder....all he knew was that if anyone knew it would be Cornelia and Scheinzel. That was all he knew....after I got that answer from him I thought how could I get to them without putting Nunnally at risk. That was when I realized he had to die....but could I kill my own brother.....I then remembered all the bodies I saw on my way to his command center, saw as his men made a game of killing those people...I remembered the bombing and then I remembered the day my mother was killed.....It was that moment that I realized the only way to bring my mothers killer to justice was to kill the system that created her killer, the system that caused all those deaths, the system that tried to kill Nunnally, the Britannian system....It was at that point I decided to become the beginning and the end. Everything and nothing...ZERO."

Kallen looked at him and slowly raised her hand up and put it on his cheek and carressed his cheek as he closed his eyes and she leaned over and put her lips to his.

Lelouch eyes snapped open and as he looked into her eyes as she slowly closed hers deeping the kiss and he also closed his eyes and returned it with everything he had in him as he pulled her closer to him and she began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

A drunk passing by the front gate of the Ashford accademy saw a light in a window coming on and off quickly and said "Damn kids, playing with the lights at their age." as he continued to walk away.

In Nunnally room C.C. smiled and said "It is done Marianna." as her smile faded and said "Now lets see if where we head from here."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Lelouch was sleeping with Kallen resting on his arm when a female voice said "Now this was not how I imagined finding you Lelouch."

Lelouch instantly slammed his hand on the coffee table beside the bed and a drawer popped out with a pistol in a spring holster shot out of the drawer and Lelouch grabbed the pistol turning it toward the direction the voice came from as his eyes tried to gain focus only for the gun to be knocked away and he felt his hand ache in pain as his eyes landed on the amused looking face of Cornilia.

Lelouch glared at her as Kallen awoke looking around and paled as her eyes landed on Cornelia and Lelouch grabbed her hand under the covers squeezing it tight and said in a demanding voice "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CORNELIA AND HOW DID YOU FIND ME."

Cornelia who walked over and picked up the pistol that she had kicked out of his hand said "Is this anyway to greet your sister after all these years." as she unloaded the magazine and removed the bullet from the chamber before setting them on the dresser.

Lelouch said "Depends....Are you here to finish the job and kill me."

Cornelia frowned and said "I had nothing to do with your mothers death."

Lelouch frowned as he heard this as he sat up and said "Do you mind leaving and letting me get dressed. We can discuss this then."

Cornelia smirked and looked at Kallen who had pulled the covers up to cover herself and said "Whose the girl."

Lelough started to say something when Kallen said "Kallen Stradtfelt, Lelouch's fiance, Viceroy Cornelia." with a half bow while trying to keep herself covered.

Cornelia said "Stradtfelt...I see...your father is works with my brother Scheinzel....I wonder why he never informed brother of your engagement."

Lelouch said "Because our relationship has been secret for sometime from everyone and I asked for her hand last night after our relationship was discovered on accident....Now do you mind giving us a few minutes to get dressed properly."

Cornelia said "Sure, I'll be waiting in the main room with Nunnally." as she left the room as Lelouch froze in place.

Kallen hissed "What the hell is she doing here." in a quit voice.

Lelouch said "I have no clue.....fiance." as he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

Kallen glared and him and said "Shut up, I'm not leaving your side with her until I know what the hells going on and I figure it was either that or tell her I was your mistress which would have destroyed my cover for being here."

Lelouch slipped on his pants and said "It's fine, I'll come up with a story for the others later after we deal with her.....Protect Nunnally if anything should happen....damn, she took my bullets." as he slipped the magazine back into his pistol and put it back in the springload.

Kallen said "What about C.C."

Lelouch said "She's a very very light sleeper and would have gotten awake and hid long before Cornelia got here." as he walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kallen laughed and said "Here we are dancing on a tight rope most likely to be executed in a little bit and your worried about morning breath."

Lelouch sighed and said "Cornelia a member of Royalty. Everything is taken into account when dealing with them from your breath, smell, to the wrinkles in your cloths...I see C.C. brought yours in sometime this morning and iron them for you." as Kallen button her blouse.

She walked into the bathroom and closed the door to get ready and when she came out she asked "How come I changed in the one in the hall instead of in here last night." having wet her hair and washed up making her look like her sickly personality.

Lelouch said "Because the water to this one is turned off after 10pm till 5 am because it's on the same system as the pool shower drainage system and when they cycle the waste water from there if they don't shut this one off it causes all that shower water to back up into this bathroom and would cause $60,000 to have someone come and fix the problem when I can just walk 30 ft for free."

Kallen said "Oh....ready." as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Lelouch who finished putting on his shoes said "Yes...about last night."

Kallen smiled and kissed his lips and said "I don't regret it and if we die today I'm glad we did that together. It was a dream come true."

Lelouch smile a little and said "Me too." as his face got a bored expression before he opened the door and Kallen walked out.

When they walked into the dinning room they saw Cornelia, Euphemia, Nunnally and Sayoko who was setting breakfast on the table for everyone and when Sayoko eyes landed on Kallen she shot a look at Lelouch who slightly shook his head yes and Sayoko smiled slightly but said "Will there be anything else for now masters."

Lelouch said "No, that will be all for now Sayoko, you may continue your duties."

Sayoko bows and quickly leaves and Cornelia said "She's an eleven." in a surprised voice.

Lelouch frowned and said "She is a trusted friend who has earned my respect and thanks many times over and please do not use that term in my presence. I find it a tactless and disgraceful. She is a human being just as any of us and her name is Sayoko, please refer to her as such."

Cornelia frowned and said "Very well...so..why have you let all of us to believe you and Nunnally are dead all these years." as Lelouch pulled out a chair for Kallen and she set down and he then set beside her next to Nunnally who was also sitting next to Euphemia who looked happy.

Lelouch said "Because it was members of the court who murdered mother and crippled Nunnally." causing Cornelia eyes to go wide and Euphemia to gasp.

Cornelia asked "And what makes you say that."

Lelouch shook his head and said "Cornelia, Cornelia, Cornelia, what would the Emperor think of your lack o decorum...where are your manors, I mean you have not introduced yourself properly or your sister in the presence of guest when you are guest in our home."

Cornelia frowned and Nunnally asked "Guest, who brother."

Karen said "I'm still here Nunnally."

Nunnally eyebrows rose even as her eyes remained closed and Cornelia said "I am Cornelia Li Britannia, 2nd princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and Viceroy of Area 11. This is my sister Euphemia Li Britannia, 3rd princess of the Holy Britannian Empire and the Sub-Viceroy of Area 11."

Kallen bowed and said "My name is Kallen Stradtfelt, it's an honor to formuly meet both of you your highnesses."

Euphemia said "I think I remember seeing you in passing the 2 days I was here before that incident at Lake Kawaguchi."

Kallen said "Well I am sorry I didn't have the honor to meet you then."

Cornelia said "Now that we have decorum settled will you answer the question I asked Lelouch."

Lelouch who had buttered a couple of pieces of toast set 1 in Nunnally plate and offered some to Kallen, Euphemia, and Cornelia and said "First tell me how you found us. There are only so many people who know about our presence here and even less know about who Nunnally and I really are." as he looked at her.

Cornelia said "I had decided it was safe for Euphemia to return to school here and was taking her to talk with the administrator when I saw Nunnally being pushed through the halls by...what was her name again."

Nunnally said "Sayoko."

Cornelia said "Yes her. I instantly recognised her and after telling Nunnally who I was she remembered me and Euphemia and she said she was on her way to have breakfast with you. Now will you...." as she stopped talking as there was banging on the door.

Sayoko quickly walked by and opened the door and a male voice said "Is Lelouch here. I got to warn him." as everyone turned and saw Suzaku run into the dinning room speaking "Lelouch, Cornelia is.....here." as he looked at everyone at the table.

Cornelia frowned and said "What are you doing here PRIVATE Suzaku."

Suzaku looked over at Lelouch and Kallen and he said "Um..."

Lelouch said "Suzaku is one of 5 trusted individual who know about mine and Nunnally existance. In fact he saved my life on several occasions most recently the day Clovis was killed when his commanding officer ordered Suzaku to kill me because Clovis ordered there were to be no witnesses to the mass Genocide of every man, woman and child no matter who they were that Clovis was commiting in Shinjuko Ghetto's." as he took a bite of toast.

Cornelia turned from Lelouch to Suzaku and asked "Is that true."

Suzaku frowned and pulled out his fathers pocket watch that still had the bullet in it and said "This bullet was from my commanding officer after I refused to kill Lelouch who was trying to find a way to get out of Ghetto's."

Cornelia frowned as she looked at the watch and Euphemia asked "Was it true what Lelouch said about Clovis."

Lelouch said "Of coarse it's true, I mean it's impossible to forget seeing soldiers holding people up and having men in knightmares using them as target practice getting points for the cleanest kills and most damage. They got 50 points for infants." causing Euphemia to gasp.

Cornelia said "Shut up Lelouch, I won't have you lying about..."

Lelouch slammed his hand on the table and stood up and said "LYING.... Why don't you tell Euphemia the truth about that nerve gas that Clovis was trying to get back. Why don't you show her the total number of people who were buried in mass graves because their families couldn't identify them because of Clovis's men, Why don't you show her the video feeds from the knightmares that day and tell her I'm lying." as he sat back down.

Euphemia asked "Is he telling the truth sister."

Cornelia ignored her question and asked "What do you mean it wasn't nerve gas."

Lelouch laughed and said "Come dear Cornelia, your not that ignorant....If it really was nerve gas like he had the public announcement to the news to make the people hate the group who stole that item then why would he order his men to leave no witness. The answer is simple, whatever it was inside that tank was something that could cost Clovis a lot of trouble from members of our family or the Emperor himself. If it was really nerve gas do you think Zero would have turned it back over to you so easily. One life, compared to all the people nerve gas could kill. He would never have made that trade. I don't know what was inside it but either Zero now has it or that Orange guy covered up what it was. I bet you had to send it somewhere else without ever getting to look at it, didn't you dear Cornelia."

Cornelia frowned Lelouch said "Tell me dear sister, why is it that you drag poor Euphemia all over the world with you when she would be safer in the homeland." as he took a bite of eggs and a sip of coffee."

Kallen thought "_Well, if I die I can say I saw a great show before this day is over."_ as she took a small sip of water to hide her amusement.

Cornelia said "Because I love my sister and want her by my side."

Lelouch snorts and said "I see you are a master of the double talk. The truth is you know just like I do that there are members of the court, including the Emperor himself would harm her."

Cornelia said "That is a lie. The emperor would never do such a thing."

Lelouch said "Really...then why did he try to kill Nunnally and I and why was he involved in mothers assassination. Where were you when you were head of security at our home."

Cornelia said "I was ordered to leave along with my men by lady Marianna and the Emperor would never try to kill his children and he wasn't involved in her death, he loved her."

Lelouch sighed and said "Cornelia.....the investigation into her assassination was only 3 days before he had it cancelled....you remember how I came before him demanding justice for her after I found out he cancelled the investigation."

Cornelia thought a moment and said "I remember."

Lelouch said "You remember how he said he had no need for a spoiled child and a cripple, that we were of no further use to him before he sent us here. Let me ask you this, why did the assassin leave Nunnally and I alive, why did they only shoot mother and Nunnally and not shoot me when I was holding Nunnally."

Cornelia said "I don't know Lelouch."

Lelouch said "Mother was given the name by those in the court as the black queen because she wasn't noble born, that she came from a commoner. Several members of the court said she shouldn't have been allowed to marry the emperor and that we as her children should be killed. Mother was killed because she was a threat to the position of several of the noble woman who were married to father. She was a knight of the round and a famous soldier who was gaining favor with the emperor. You say she ordered you to leave that day. Why...why did she order you to leave but kept Nunnally and me there. The only answer I can think of is she was going to meet someone who would have been a threat to others and she didn't want you to see who it was yet it was someone who had a reason for wanting to see us. I was called the black prince and besides Euphemia, out side of playing chess, none of the other children wanted anything to do with me and the same was for Nunnally. That means since she didn't want you to see who it was it could have only been one person who would want to see Nunnally and me....the emporor himself."

Cornelia eyes darted back and forward and said "Even if what your saying is true you don't have any evidence."

Lelouch said "Oh, I have more and the main reason why I have kept the fact we are alive a secret. Did you know that when Nunnally and I were sent here we were under specific orders to never leave the Kururugi family compound and if the Kururugi family ever let us leave it would be considered a declaration of war on their behalf so they never let us leave......the first attack on this country, the very first bomb fell on the Kururugi family home. Nunnally, Suzaku, and I had snuck out of the compound through tunnels in the family graveyard that connected to the hill over looking the compound. We watched as 15 bombs fell on the Kururugi family home 15 bombs. We weren't sent here for a peace negotiations, we were sent here to become martyrs. No search party from the empire ever came for us, we were declared dead the first day of the attack on this country. As plagues on high society by having a commoner mother Nunnally and I were something that made the empire look bad, the reason Nunnally was only wounded and I was left alone was because they needed us to be the perfect victim to get the public to feel outrage and support the empire, the orphaned weak sister and the protective brother....the reason you keep Euphemia so close to you is because you know that she is to kind to be a soldier and to freely opinionated to do what is right instead of what is good for the empire that she would become a pawn just like Nunnally and I were."

Cornelia frowned and Euphemia said "So you don't trust us."

Lelouch said "If word got out that Nunnally and I were alive we would be assassinated before we ever even set eyes on the homeland. Cornelia can try and claim that she could protect us but she knows that if she tried it the emperor would use you against her and the only reason she is allowed to bring you around is because she gained a reputation as a ruthless and merciless general who is undefeatable because she leaves no survivors."

Cornelia said "You seem to know an awful lot about us having not seen us in nearly 7 years."

Lelouch said "The joys of the internet. As soon as I heard you were the Viceroy I spent a week looking at every peace of info I could on you to protect Nunnally and myself from you because I still don't know if you are part of the group that killed mother and tried to kill us. All I have right now is your word that mother ordered you to leave and you have already demostrated you are a master of the double talk and could be lying to us for the benefit or Euphemia."

Cornelia frowned and said "Is there anyway I can prove to you that I am not here to kill you, that I just want to see my little brother and sister."

Lelouch bit his lip and said "Let us remain dead. We both have lived by our mothers maiden name all these years and have our own lives...also don't punish Suzaku for not informing you because he was honoring a request from me not to. Had it not been for him we would have died after the bombing on this country. He tought me how to survive here and helped to protect Nunnally. I support Nunnally and me."

Cornelia raised an eyebrow and said "Really...how."

Lelouch said "You think you and Clovis are the only ones I took money from in games. I've been taking Nobles to the cleaners for years now and I'm part owner in this school and have business contracts with several stores in both the main city and the Ghettos."

Cornelia shook her head and said "Why am I not surprised...but I've gotten better over the years. Care for a game."

Lelouch said "Will you honor my request about not telling anyone and not punishing Suzaku."

Cornelia bit her lip and Euphemia said "She won't tell anyone." causing everyone to look at her.

Cornelia started to say something and Euphemia said "No Cornelia, I've listened to both you and him and I find myself agreeing with him there. If Lelouch will agree to let you come see him and Nunnally from time to time and allow me to spend time with them while here then everyone is this room will keep this secret and Suzaku will not be punished in anyway. In fact I believe that a reward is in order.....Suzaku Kururugi." saying the last part in a formal tone

Suzaku said "Yes your highness." with a bow.

Euphemia said "I am coming of age and it is time for me to begin looking for my own knight....."

Cornelia stood up and said "NO EUPHEMIA, I FORBID IT."

Euphemia said "Then I will be on the next plane for the homeland......I'm not a little girl and you don't have to watch over me every second. I can make my own decisions and I will listen to your council. It is my right as a princess to chose my own knight and after seeing him protect me, as well as seeing proof and hearing of his actions in protecting our siblings I can not name anyone I would trust with my life more then him outside of blood. He is a capable warrior and has a strong code of Loyalty. All qualities befiting a guardian knight.

Cornelia closed her eyes and said "I withdraw my objection.....do you accept Suzaku Kururugi."

Suzaku who was stunned bowed and said "I accept this honor humbly your highness and I will honor your expectations of me fully with my life."

Euphemia smiled and said "Good....now can you give me the gossip on Lelouch and his friend here." causing everyone to face plant.

Nunnally giggled and Cornelia said "What about you Lelouch, Nunnally...do either of you have a knight or something."

Lelouch said "We both do while where here but in truth she is Nunnally Knight chosen by me when she was younger after she saved Nunnally life."

Euphemia said "Why are you babying Nunnally so much. Why don't you let her make her own decisions."

Lelouch started to say something when Nunnally said "From the way it sounds Cornelia treats you like Lelouch does me because they both love us...but the reason he makes the decision for me is because I'm not the same person I was when mother was alive.....I had to start over in life after that day, I had to learn to read, write, bath, eat all over again and learn to use my sense of smell, taste, touch, and sound to replace my lost sight. Doing that in the middle of a war zone was an impossible task but brother found a way to do it for me. He sacrificed so much to give me a comfortable life that I am willing to give up my independance to some degree to repay him. I have friends who accept me as I am, but don't feel sorry for me, I don't go hungry and I get to decide what I want to eat most of the time unless we need something from the store to make it, my cloths I get to pick out after having them all describe to me, and I am treated as an equal by all those around me because of him watching over me...I'm not a princess in title anymore but I'm treated better then I was when I was royalty...for that I am eternally thankful to Lelouch."

Cornelia said "I see....who is her knight if I may ask."

Lelouch laughed and said "Oh, you and everyone here are going to get a kick out of this, why don't you tell them about yourself."

A voice from the side of the room startling everyone but Lelouch said "As you wish Master Lelouch. My name is Sayoko Shinozaki. I am the 37th successor of the Shinozaki school of martial arts...I was also one of the 13 assassins of the former 12 great houses of the lands before the fall of Japan."

At this everyone was wide eyed and Suzaku said "Woah, hold up, how in the world did you get to be Nunnally knight and how did you even meet." as everyone looked at her as she had both her fist on the ground beside her with her head bowed and one leg in a half crouch and the other in a half sitting position.

Lelouch said "She saved Nunnally and my life when a noble challenged me to a game of chess and he told me if I refused he would take Nunnally as payment and if he won he would take her as payment. We had only been here at the school for a few days when this happened and I we were in a nearby park. After the Noble lost he ordered his driver to kill us and she disarmed the driver and helped us get away. I brought her here with us since she didn't have a place to live and she offered to be a maid and care taker for the Ashfords daughter Milly and she agreed but since we were living here also she helped to take care of Nunnally. When the school was repaired from the war and started taking students again we were given this place and I asked her if she would take over as Nunnally knight and guardian. The Ashfords, her, and Suzaku until recently were all that knew about Nunnally and I being royalty with Kallen now joining that group. Like I told you, she has earned my respect and proven herself in her duties many times over."

Cornelia asked "What do you get out of it. What payment do you recieve for your service."

Sayoko said "I am given a home, food, cloths, and a purpose. All were things I lost when the war hit. I was trained from childhood to be an assassin and to serve my masters commands. Serving Master Lelouch and Lady Nunnally has been an honor for me I wouldn't trade even at the cost of my life. I would die for either of them."

Lelouch said "That is all Sayoko, I know you've kept an ear on us the whole time to ensure our safety and I thank you but I do not believe they will harm us...yet."

As everyone looked over Sayoko was gone and Suzaku said "I didn't even see her leave."

Lelouch laughed and said "She is a trusted friend but her skills make up for ANY doubt anyone could have about her.....so what now, Euphemia has said your not going to tell but what about you Cornelia."

Cornelia said "No, I won't tell as long as I can check up on you from time to time."

Lelouch said "Either send word with Suzaku or Euphemia when you plan to show up because my duties to the school and also my duties to supporting us take me away from time to time and also since Kallen and I are an item now I will be spending time with her as well. That way I can try and be here to meet you but do not tell anyone about us. Nunnally has been the only family I had for years and anyone who puts her in harms way will face my wrath."

Suzaku laughed and said jokingly "What wrath."

Cornelia frowned seeing the look Lelouch had understanding what he meant and said "When."

Lelouch said "I rather not discuss it....for now I don't trust you Cornelia and I barely trust Euphemia. I've come to terms a long time ago that it was members of the court who were responsible for mothers death and Nunnally condition. I've also come to terms that if the choice came down between them and her the answer is her....Last night I had an argument with Suzaku here. After what I saw in the Ghetto that day and the thought of dying at those soldiers hands leaving Nunnally alone I would have gladly traded places with Zero pulling the trigger." as he looked into Cornelia eyes showing he ment every word of it.

Silence went through the room and Cornelia said "For what it's worth, I'm sorry for failing your mother and you both all those years ago."

Lelouch frowned and said "Lets get our minds off these disturbing thoughts. How about a little wager Cornelia." as he got up and got his chess set.

Cornelia asked "Oh, and what are we wagering." as they set up the board and she took white.

Lelouch said "If I win I get $10,000."

Cornelia choked and said "That much...why."

Lelouch said "Sorry, that is a business secret...but if you win I will answer any question you want to know for 1 hour. Interested."

Cornelia said "$5000."

Lelouch said "Agreed. Your move."

Cornelia made her first move and Lelouch made his and he asked "So how are you."

Cornelia said "Busy."

Lelouch nods and said "So are you worried about the JLF and their attack that's coming up." as he moved his next piece.

At this Cornelia and Suzaku both perked up while Kallen thought "_What are you doing."_

Cornelia asked "Which one." as she moved her bishop pretending she knew more then she did.

Lelouch said "The one where they plan to take control of the Sakuradite processing plants. Check."

Cornelia brows furrowed and said "I'm not sure I heard about that one, what have you heard."

Lelouch said "Well word on the street is they have made some kind of alliance with the Chinese and they are going to bring in equiptment and troops and launch an attack on the processing plants while the Chinese copy the plans on the plants so they can build their own processing plants in China while the JLF use the plants to power up their equiptment. They also plan to set a small explosive in the plant to set back production when you come and force them to flee. Check again. Are you even trying Cornelia."

Cornelia said "Huh...sorry, you move...any idea how they plan to do it."

Lelouch said "Just rumors I heard when I was in a couple of gambling taverns. The most realistic ones is they plan to move the entire JLF army on the north end of the island and then sweep down quickly. There aren't a lot of civilians in that area and hardly any obstacles so they can move quickly. Check again, come on Cornelia, I've seen 4 year olds make better moves then this."

Cornelia shook her head and said "Right....Check."

Lelouch said "There goes your queen Cornelia. Are you throwing this game."

Cornelia said "Of coarse not. I would never throw a chess match. I guess my mind is elsewhere."

Lelouch sighed and said "Just conceed the match, I've got you in 6 moves anyways....personally if I was you, if the rumors are true it would be a perfect chance for you to wipe out the JLF and also to send a message to the Black Knights and any other group like them."

Cornelia toppled her king showing she forfieted and leaned back and said "Really...what kind of plan do you think would work."

Lelouch said "Well, I would have the media travel with your men over the next few weeks, tell them it's a chance to see the improvements in the defense of this country since you took over and show the people that you are a more competent leader then Clovis. That way the media would be with your men when the JLF prepare their attack and you could have your men ready for this in advance and so when you attack the media will broadcast it to everyone and it would not only show everyone what happens when they fight the undefeatable Cornelia but it would also calm the nerves of all the Nobles who have money tied up in the Sakuradite manufacturing. That way they will know and trust you are looking out for their investments which means you won't have hundreds of them beating on your door every day."

Cornelia said "It's a little rough around the edges, I mean we don't want the Chinese to get a foot hold here so I would have to put a navel blockade around up there when the attack started. I like it. Have you told Suzaku about this info."

Lelouch snorts an said "Cornelia, most of the info I just gave you is what I pieced together hearing drunks talk in the gambling dens. There may not be an alliance with the Chinese or there is one. I just thought I would mention it because I may not trust you but I would hate to see you and Euphemia moved to another command because of not being properly informed. Could you imagine if it was Schneitzel that found us. I wouldn't even have a chance to ask to let us remain dead....Besides, would you honestly believe Suzaku if he came to you with info like these rumors. You would call him a traitor since he wasn't born Britannian and have him arrested or executed, just like Orange tried to when he blamed him for Clovis death. That is one of the things that I hate about the empire. They believe that since they got some fancy title they are better then others and anyone who is born from different stations then them is beneath them. That is why mother was killed and that is why Nunnally and I were to be martyred and you are just like those people even if you want to deny it. How many men do you have under you that have shown half the skills of Suzaku here and yet you would over look him for others just because he was born Japanese. It's why you were trying to deny Euphemia right to chose her knight because you know that having someone not born britannian will be considered an insult to the court and will make Euphemia enemies in the court who would try to harm her."

Cornelia said "Perhaps you are right....but I have to watch out for her."

Lelouch said "And I have to watch out for Nunnally. It's the responsibilities of the eldest siblings."

Cornelia smiled a little and said "You maybe grown up but your still the little boy I remember Lelouch.....I'll earn your trust and make you proud....I must be going though, how do you want the money taken care of."

Lelouch said "Just have it sent as a donation to the accademy and Milly will have it transfered to me without raising any flags in case anyone tracks the bills and also in case someone marks them if you have spies in your ranks working for who ever was responsible for mothers death."

Cornelia said "Alright, that will work...you have a good mind for strategy. I wonder what you could do on the battle field."

Lelouch said "I prefer debates instead of fist. Ask Suzaku, I'm the worst physically fit person in the world and I prefer to be responsible for my own...."

A man burst through the door in a military uniform and said "Cornelia, It's Zero." as Lelouch grabbed Kallen hand under the table.

Cornelia screamed "WHAT."

The man said "He's leading an attack on our ships in the harbor, RED ONE has already taken out all the moble suits there."

Cornelia said "Damn it, Suzaku guard Euphemia, I'll deal with Zero and those black knights myself." as she quickly left with the man.

After they were gone Kallen said "So.....are all your family meetings going to be like that Lelouch."

Lelouch said "Probably worse.....So are you just going to sit there all day Euphemia or not now that the wet towel is gone are you going to do what you've been wanting to do."

Euphemia smiled and ran around the table and hugged Lelouch and said "I missed you so much Lelouch and I am glad you and Nunnally are safe."

Lelouch said "I've still many a mile left to travel before I may rest Euphemia. It's good to see you and I'm happy you are well as well but.....please watch yourself against the empire. Not everyone there has your best interest at heart.....I know how you were taught and raised but remember this sister. Being a Britannian is a choice and life style just like being a Japanese, Chinese, African, or any other country. It's not where a person is born that determines what they are but their history, believes, and culture. What the empire did wrong was strip the people of this land of that, what made them unique trying to force them to follow the empire example. Suzaku there was born Japanese but he is more Britannian at heart then I am even though I was born Britannian. If you listen to anything I ever say remember what I just told you and keep them at heart. We are all human beings. Things can be replaced easily...people can't. That is the reason I am glad Clovis is dead because he forgot that lesson and considered people as nothing more then a resource like metal, wood, or food to be used and discarded. Please don't follow the same path as him."

Euphemia said "So your not a total Emo huh." causing everyone to laugh and Lelouch said "I knew there was a reason you were different then Cornelia and the reason I trust you more then her."

Euphemia frowned and said "Sister wasn't involved in that Lelouch, she's spent years trying to find out who was responsible when she could. She blames herself even though she was following orders."

Lelouch said "That is why I don't trust her Euphemia, she was following orders, just like the men who were killing those people in the Ghettos, just like the commander who shot Suzaku for disobeying his order to kill me. That is why I trust Suzaku to watch over you as your knight."

Suzaku said "Thank you Lelouch for trusting me...and about last night, I'm sorry for what I said but that is why I became an Honorary Britannian because I want to change things the right way, not like Zero is doing."

Kallen said "And what is wrong with his way of doing things if I may ask, I'm just currious on your point of view not that I am questioning them."

Suzaku said "Zero is a glory hog who is using the peoples fears and ambitions against them to finish his own goals which will most likely result in the people who are supporting him being destoyed and punished for his goal."

Lelouch said "But what if his goals and the peoples are the same, what if he is just a symbol for the to unite behind. That is what the Britannian Empire is after all, a symbol to unite the people under a single purpose."

Suzaku asked "Then why does he hide behind a mask."

Lelouch snorts and said "A symbol is untouchable Suzaku. If he showed people what he really looked like then they would see his strengths and weaknesses, his fears and doubts, and those could be used to control him....truth is I believe Zero is not a man but an idea given shape and form. Since he appeared crimes against the Japanese have decreased 25 percent and with every victory, life for the Japanese have been getting better and better, the criminals weather they be Japanese or Britannians have slowed down their operations in fear of what Zero and the Black Knights would do to them since he has shown he will punish any who harm the civilians no matter if they are Japanese or Britannian, royalty or scum."

Nunnally said "You sound like you believe in his cause brother."

Lelouch sighed as he sat back and looked at the ceiling and said "It's not his cause that I believe in Nunnally but the cause that all people should believe in. Life is meaningless if you don't have the freedom to go with it....the emperor robbed the people of this land of their right to live and have made slaves of the people here....look at Sayoko, she lives her life happily because she has a life with a purpose that she chose and she would gladly give her life in order to fulfill any request we have of her not because she is forced to but because she chose to."

Kallen looked down and thought "_Just like my mother, she chose to remain a servant to be there for me."_ as a tear fell from her eye.

Euphemia saw this and asked "Are you alright Kallen."

Kallen smiled and wiped her tears from her eyes and said "It's just that I have someone close to me who is a Japanese that is the same way as Sayoko and I think Lelouch is right. People deserve the right to chose for themselves and believe what they want to believe."

Suzaku said "To what end, should a person fight to the death for their belief if they know they are going to lose, isn't that being a hipocryte to you saying needless deaths are meaningless." as he thought of his own past.

Kallen looked at him and said "Let me ask you something Suzaku, your a knightmare pilot from what Lelouch told me right."

Suzaku nods and Kallen said "You were there the day the hotel was captured by the JLF when Zero saved everyone right."

Suzaku nods again and asked "What about it."

Kallen said "I've heard stories that you were the one who sank the hotel, that the JLF had some kind of trap set up where any knightmare that went down the supply tunnel to the hotel was destroyed and that you were the one to destroyed that trap and got through to complete your mission. Is that all true."

Suzaku blushed a little at the praise and said "Yes."

Kallen said "You just admitted to proving the point Lelouch was commenting on. The trap the JLF set was perfectly planned and had the superiority in the situation but you fought on because you believed that you could complete the mission, even at the risk of your life, to save the hostages inside. You fought an overly powerful enemy who had the advantage and you came out winning....Were not saying that Zero is right in the way he's doing it but sometimes it takes a person standing up against the rules to make a change. Would you concede that point."

Suzaku frowned and said "Yes, I concede that point but I do not like the fact violence is required."

Euphemia smiled and said "As do I. I do not know everything but you all have given me a lot to think about and I will see if there might be a way to change things for the better, perhaps diplomacy would be the answer instead of force. Perhaps if we can remove the reason for people wanting to rebel then the people would not be supportive of Zero because he would not be needed."

Lelouch said "Perhaps you will find a way to succeed where others have failed Euphemia. I wish you luck if you chose to follow that path."

Kallen said "As do I."

Euphemia said "I thank you for the well wishes but I do not know what I could do as I am only sub-Viceroy but I will try to come up with something.....since you all are so knowledgable about how things are here from different perceptives may I talk with you all about ideas in the future if I can come up with them."

Lelouch said "I have no problem with talking....as long as I am here that is."

Kallen said "Sure, I wouldn't mind hearing what the leaders of this nation are deciding for it's future."

Euphemia smiled and looked at the clock and said "Well it's almost time for class to start. Will you walk me to my class Suzaku."

Suzaku said "Sure Euphemia." as he offered her his hand as she took it and walked out

Sayoko who had cleaned the table during the discussions said "Come Lady Nunnally. It's time for your lessons as well.....and Master Lelouch, Lady Kallen, I wish you both luck in all of your future endevors here or abroad." as she took the black knight and the black king and queen off the chess set and set them on the table making both Lelouch and Kallen wide eyed understanding what she meant.

Nunnally said "Bye brother, take care of him Kallen." as Sayoko pushed Nunnally toward the door.

Kallen said "I will." trying to get over her shock.

After they were gone Kallen turned to Lelouch who was smiling and had his cell phone out and dialed a number and after a few seconds he said "Abort, Cornelia on her way."

Kallen said "What the hells going on. What the hell was all this and how does she know about Zero and the black knights."

Lelouch said "Sayoko a trained assassin Kallen, she been trained to identify speech and hidden signals and I guess she must have recognised my voice and both our body language....as for Euphemia, what I said is true, I wish her luck in changing things. If she succeeds we win, if she fails, we don't lose anything, but if she were killed afte trying to make change she would become a martyre to the people to show why the changes are needed....I say we leave her be for now and see what she could come up with. She was always kind and considerate to others when we were younger and I can tell she's still the same way. If she's shows Cornelia that she wishes to change things here for the better then Cornelia won't be willing to use the people against us in fear of turning her sister against her....like Nunnally is to me, Euphemia is to Cornelia and so we won't draw Cornelia anger by targeting Euphemia and any who do so we will try to prevent...do you agree."

Kallen thought a moment and said "In the end we could win what we've been fighting for all."

Lelouch shook his head and said "No, at most all she will be able to do is make things better in the short term. Any long lasting benifits will be stopped by the Emperor....but by sowing the seeds of doubt in Cornelia, Euphemia, and Sazuka minds should the Black Knights stop an attempt on Euphemia life from the empire....."

Kallen eyebrows arched as she saw where Lelouch was going and said "Then there's a chance to have them join in the fight against the empire."

Lelouch looked at Kallen and said "The Empire...I thought you were only interested in freeing Japan."

Kallen frowned and said "It's been pointed out to me that even if we win our freedom the empire could just turn right back around and take it from us. That means the empire itself is our enemy."

Lelouch said "I'm glad you understand that. I was afraid once you found out who I really was that you would doubt my reasons and convictions."

Kallen said "At times I did but the more I see and understand your plan the more secure I feel about it." as she stood up and winced.

Lelouch asked "Are you alright."

Kallen said "Yeah, just a little soar....so what was that about during the chess match with Cornelia." trying to hide the blush and the reason she was soar.

Lelouch with an amused look on his face causing Kallen to mummble about idiots being to smart for their own good said "Cornelia just fell into my trap. Since she was here with us both at the time of the attack she will talk herself out of believing it is us. Also with her getting the media in the area for the attack when the black knights show up it will make her believe that it was just coincedence and it also gives me a barganing chip to use against the JLF leaders. By staging the gathering of their men when the leaders are planning to leave we can say we can distract Cornelia fleet froms stoping their ship."

Kallen thought about it and said "What about the Guren, how is it there."

Lelouch said "C.C. did your cloths, the key to the Guren was in them I guess and since I had already made plans with her in case you were ever in risk of being discovered this would draw attention away from you."

Kallen sighed and said "Well....it was funny as hell to watch and I understand things a little better."

Lelouch said "Yeah, but I was surprised with Euphemia taking Suzaku as her knight....I'll have to think on that....shall I escort you to class."

Kallen said "I guess....have you thought about what to tell the other knights."

Lelouch said "Somewhat. It was the message I gave Euphemia about what is Japanese and Britannian. I may have to use you as an example and reveal that Lelouch is an ally but I can't tell them about me being Zero yet. Things are already risky as they are."

Kallen said "I understand....so...what are we now."

Lelouch said "I'll be right back." as he left the room.

He returned a few minutes later and held out both his hands with closed fist and said "Chose one."

Kallen blinked and pointed to the right hand and Lelouch turned it over and opened his fist showing a gold necklace with a jade emerald with a queen engraved in it.

Kallen was awed by the beauty of it and she asked in a whisper "What is this."

Lelouch said "I made this from a jade stone I found in the hills after a bombing 6 years ago. I engraved the queen in it as a memorial to my mother since I would never be able to see her grave again....I want you to have it as my promise to you, Lelouch or Zero, you are my Queen and I will do everything in my power to complete your dreams, no matter what they are. If you accept this then you accept me to be your King...do you accept."

Kallen turned around and raised her hair and said "Put it on me already, were going to be late for class." hiding her blush and trying not to emberass herself.

Lelouch smiled as he slipt it around her neck and kissed the back of her neck as he fastened the clamp.

Kallen turned and said "What was in the other hand."

Lelouch smirked and opened his other hand and showed a note with an arrow pointing to the right hand with the words **See other hand **written on it.

Kallen punched him in the shoulder and Lelouch laughed as he offered his hand.

Kallen took it and they left the wing where he and Nunnally lived.

When they walked into the student council room they saw Milly who was looking at them from some papers on the desk and blinked and said "Hmm...so is there anything I should know."

Lelouch said "In what degree of the words do you want to know."

Milly said "What can I get away with teasing you about in public." as she leanded back with an amused look on her face.

Lelouch sighed and said "Why am I not surprised."

Kallen said "We are a couple."

Milly raised an eyebrow and she saw the necklace around Kallen neck and said "Not very likely considering how long Lelouch spent on that necklace...3 years if I remember correctly." as she looked at Lelouch.

Kallen blushed and Lelouch said "Unofficially we are engaged, no public announcements as we will have to figure out how to tell her father without alerting my family and yes, she knows EVERYTHING considering Cornelia found me and Nunnally today."

Milly said "I know....I was escorting her to dads office when we ran into Nunnally and Sayoko...I'm sorry about that Lelouch, I thought she was already having breakfast with you or I would have taken Cornelia a different path."

Lelouch said "It's OK, it was bound to happen since Euphemia is a student here. At least we got her to agree not to tell anyone else....so why are you looking at marriage contracts." as he saw the documents she was reading.

Milly sighed and said "Well keep this to yourself but my family has asked me to look into several open arranged marriage contracts to help our family image to recover. These are the ones I'm looking at." as she showed them the papers.

Lelouch looked at them and blinked as he turned one around to look at it better and said "Lloyd Asplund...hmm....." as he seemed to be in thought.

Kallen asked "What." looking curious.

Lelouch said "Oh, sorry, I recognise his name, he's a technician...he created the Lancelot that Suzaku pilots. I don't know much about him but considering the Ashford family history with Frame designs considering you have my mothers Granymede frame here that your family created you might be able to use that as a bargaining chip if your interested in trying to gain back that reputation."

Kallen said "They have your mothers frame here." in shock thinking of how it might help the knights.

Milly said "Unfortinately it was stripped of everything but the base design. All armor, weapons, even controls were stripped from it and the actual Frame FRAME was returned to us. We use it for one of the festivals each year to make a huge pizza that we sell slices for $1 a slice. It's a big fundraiser for our school clubs. Lelouch usually pilots it."

Kallen said "I see. Any catch your......Lelouch, check this one out." as she turned one around.

Lelouch said "Kewell Soresi....oh I see, seems the emperor is handing out titles to anyone these days, I would ignore this one Milly, you and him would not get along. He's a member of the Purebloods."

Milly frowned and said "Your right, I wouldn't get along with him. I dislike the ideas that the purebloods represent." as she made contact with Kallen eyes and she motioned to Lelouch when she said pureblood.

Lelouch who was looking at the paper didn't see it but Kallen did and she said "Yes...he knows about my mother." as she looked down.

Lelouch looked up from the papers looking to see what was going on and Milly said "Relax, your transcripts came in and I was in the office when they did. Your files are with Lelouch and Nunnally in my family safe and we won't reveal your secret. I just see Lelouch as a little brother I like to tease and wanted to know if he knew your secrets...by the way, you need to put some makeup on that hickey or rumors will begin flying."

Kallen rubbed her neck where Lelouch bit her the night before and said "What hickey. I didn't see one this morning when I checked."

Milly blinked and said "I wasn't talking about you....interesting...so your a man now huh." with and amused look causing Kallen to blush.

Lelouch said "Not one word Milly or I will tell about yours."

Milly said "I'm not emberassed about it."

Lelouch said "No, I suppose you wouldn't find it emberrasing but it sure the hell was for me when I walked in on it."

Milly said "You should know to knock on a girls door before entering her room Lelouch. Especially hers."

Kallen said "Wait, hers....then..."

Milly said "I'm BI....I've told Lelouch if him and Shirley ever got together I was joining in for a threesome, choice be damn. She's got a nice rack and a cute ass and Lelouch isn't so bad himself....but if you count the green hair girl your hiding out in your room and Kallen here interested we coud have to be a four way."

Lelouch frowned and asked "How do you know about her."

Milly said "The pizza guys who keep coming to the east utility tunnel entrance. I stopped one a couple of days ago when he was walking away asking if our pizza got here and he told me the green hair girl got it...who is she."

Lelouch said "A friend in trouble...just ignore her if you can and if she's discovered I'll take the blame. The wrong type of people are looking for her if you know what I mean."

Milly said "She's not dangerous is she."

Lelouch said "I trust her in the same room as Nunnally, what do you think."

Milly said "Point taken...so any of these others catch your attention."

Lelouch said "This 4 here are fakes, their part of a group called Britannians breed, they believe that to get rid off all the troubles with other countries you should produce children who have Brittannian blood in them, as many children as possible. They have a betting pull running around the gambling tower I frequent about who can produce the most children."

Milly frowned and said "Almost as bad as the pureblooders." as she took those 4 and the purebloods and threw them away leaving 4.

Lelouch said "You don't have to decide today, maybe you can talk to Suzaku and Euphemia about meeting that Lloyd guy to see if you have any chemistry. I would hate to see you throw your life away with someone you hate or whose to strict to allow you happiness."

Milly smiled and said "I know...I just feel I should at least review my options for now. I'll take your advice about meeting that Lloyd guy. I've already ready the files on the other 3 and I don't think I would like them to much. One is an accountant, one is looking for a mistress since he's already married, another from what I hear is actually a drug dealer. I heard rumors he sells Refain on the east side of the country and I'm afraid he would want to use the school to push his drugs. I'll check out Asplund and meet him if Euphemia and Suzaku can let me...come here." as she opened up a make up kit and pulled out some powder and dabbed around the hickey on Lelouchs neck and said "There, if anyone ask say you got a bruise there. I won't reveal your relationship until next week but then I'm making a public annoucement. We got 5 minutes to class starts, lets go." as they started to leave.

Lelouch stopped and said "Oh I forgot something, I'll catch right up." as he turned and ran back into the council room and grabbed the files that Milly threw away and took them back to his room.

By the time he made it to class the bell rang as he entered the door.

The teacher said "Hurry up and take a seat Lelouch." as she went about roll call.

The rest of the day went by normal. At lunch Lelouch had lunch with Nunnally and Kallen left to go home claiming she wasn't feeling well.


	3. Chapter 3

After school was over Lelouch contacted the black knights and called for a meeting.

At 6 pm Zero arrived at the mobil command center and saw everyone there including Kallen and C.C.

Kallen glared at him and said "Couldn't you have called this meeting tomorrow. I'm tired, soar, and have a migraine from stress considering how my morning went."

Zero said "Sorry about that but thanks to your work today with the information I gathered we might have caught a major break....Now I am sorry about not being there this morning and keeping our Ace pilot occupied with other matters but this morning raids on the harbor were important for 3 different reason. Now before I go into those reason I need to know how the operation went."

Ohgi said "Well, we took out 36 military ships, 12 warehouses storing military equiptment and were able to get our hands on 3 glasgows and a police frame that was to be used by the guards there. We evacuated as soon as C.C. relayed your withdraw order before Cornelia forces arrived 5 minutes later."

Zero said "Good, now over the next few weeks C.C. will be piloting the Guren from time to time doing hit and run tactics on military targets. I may or may not be with you for those missions because I will be close by as back up guarding Kallen if she needs me with the situation that has came up. As most of you know, Kallen is registered as a student at the Ashford accademy. These military strikes that C.C will be piloting the Guren are to help keep Kallen cover at the school."

Ohgi asked "How come she can't just keep skipping like she has been."

Zero said "Because this very morning at the Ashford School, Kallen was an invited guest of her boyfriend/fiance with Cornelia, Euphemia, and Suzaku." causing everyone but C.C, Zero, and Kallen to scream "WHAT." as they paled.

Kallen sighed and said "It's true."

Ohgi said "What the hell Kallen. Why would you be having breakfast with them and why the hell are you seeing a britanian."

Zero screamed "ENOUGH." catching everyones attention.

Zero said "Now the reason she was there was because I placed her there to listen for information to help us defeat Cornelia and also to keep in contact with a spy to get information like how long the Lancelot will take to be recovered, any special projects or modifications that are in the works to the Empire Knightmares, and any moves that Cornelia or Suzaku are involved in and also any political information that could be used by us like the fact Euphemia has selected Suzaku as her personal knight. This spy was also able to give Cornelia the false information I wanted her to get for a trap I am planning for her. As for her fiance he maybe born Britannian but he hates it's guts and wishes to see it and the emperor destroyed and for now their relationship is all part of her cover so that if Cornelia ever gets suspicious of Kallen he can say she was with him at the time and cover for her during battles that she is required to be at. I know the risk involved because my risk is even more then Kallens because I had to reveal what I really look like to her to arrange this cover."

Ohgi frowned and said "So it's all a cover then, your not really seeing a Britannian."

Zero said "Ohgi, let me ask you something. If 2 Japanese had a child in the Brittanian homeland would the child be Japanese or Britannian."

Ohgi said "Japanese, why."

Zero said "Then what about if to Britannians had a child here, would the child be Britannian or Japanese."

Ohgi said "Britannian."

Zero said "What about Kallen, is she Japanese or Britannian."

Ohgi said "She's Japanese." with conviction.

Zero said "Why....if you are angry at the person who is Kallen contact for being born Brittanian enough to question Kallen feelings or choice why do you believe so strongly that Kallen is Japanese."

Ohgi frowned and said "I....I don't know."

Zero said "Japanese, Chinese, African, Britannian....all these all equal one thing, not where a person is born but the beliefs, history, and customs that these names represent. The Britannians see the people here as 11's because they forcing the people to give up their history, customs, and beliefs. We all see the people here as Japanese, who is right, who is wrong. It all comes down to each individual choice which they wish to live by. Kallen has a parent from both Japanese and Britannian but she is Japanese at heart. Her loyalty lies in the Japanese and she lives her life to bring back her peoples customs, history, and beliefs......the guy Kallen is with at the school was born to a commoner and a noble. He hates the empire because the emperor had his mother assassinated in front of him and also crippled his sister. He has given up his noble family name to live by his mother maiden name to spite the empire....Suzaku was born Japanese but he is working hard to become Britannian, the person at the school is working hard to help restore the Japanese their way of life. Which is more Japanese in your eyes, the student or Suzaku."

Ohgi said "Can we trust him Zero."

Kallen said "Yes....This morning he told Cornelia to her face that he wished he was Zero so he could have been the one to blow Clovis head off."

Ohgi blinked and said "Really."

Lelouch pulled out a video and said "I got it on video if you really want to see."

Yoshida said "Oh, I have got to see this."

C.C. walked over and took the tape and put it in and it showed Lelouch at the table with Kallen, Cornelia, Euphemia, and Nunnally and they saw as Lelouch said "I rather not discuss it....for now I don't trust you Cornelia and I barely trust Euphemia. I've come to terms a long time ago that it was members of the court who were responsible for mothers death and Nunnally condition. I've also come to terms that if the choice came down between them and her the answer is her....Last night I had an argument with Suzaku here. After what I saw in the Ghetto that day and the thought of dying at those soldiers hands leaving Nunnally alone I would have gladly traded places with Zero pulling the trigger." as he looked into Cornelia eyes showing he ment every word of it.

The video showed static after that and Zero said "I wish I could show you more then that but the information that is traded has to be kept secret because if any of you were ever captured and tortured for information and accidently meantioned what was said then not only would he be in danger but Kallen and most likely all of us as well. For your safety I could only show you that much to show that he can be trusted. If it ever comes to a point he can't be I will take care of him myself."

Ohgi said "So, what's his name."

Zero said "For now, we will refer to him as K-1 since Kallen code name is Q-1. Also no operation is to ever include the students at the Ashford accademy or the Accademy itself. Most especially Euphemia, K-1, or his sister who was in the wheel chair. Her safety was the reason he is helping us should the empire ever kill him, I agreed that we would protect her for him helping us. The reason we are not to target Euphemia is because Cornelia is shielding her from the pain and suffering that the fighting around the world is doing. Cornelia will do anything she can to keep her sister innocent of those things. This means as long as we don't target Euphemia she won't target the civilians to use against us afraid her sister will see them and hate her for it. That means we won't have to have another Shinjuko on our hands....does anyone object to what I have just said. Please speak freely now if you do or have an opinion on the matter so we can discuss it to see if a better solution is presentable."

C.C. said "I'll ask it since I know everyone has it on their mind but don't want to ask, what would happen if we kidnapped Euphemia and used her to force Cornelia to retreat from Japan."

Zero said "The same thing that will happen once we free Japan if we don't aid other countries and unify them against Britannia. The Emperor will send his military back here, bomb the country into submission, killing Euphemia and making her a Martyr blaming us for it and punish the Japanese with more cruelty for standing up to him and allowing a rebellion to come from here. If that happens we will become the enemies of not only the empire but the people of Japan. The emperor has no problem killing his own children to reach his goal of world domination....anyone else."

Ohgi said "Yeah, if you showed Kallen what you look like how come you don't show us."

Zero said "Because Zero isn't a person but an idea. Right now you don't know who I am, what I could do, what my strengths or weaknesses are. Nobody does but Kallen as she is the only one who knows who is behind this mask. She knows my strength and weaknesses. All of you have faith in me because of the image I have presented to you, the black knights have become an idea as well. A symbol of hope, the people draw strength from you and you draw strength from me. If I were to reveal myself to you then you would know me, know why I do the things I do. By doing that I weaken myself and the idea Zero represents must not be weakened. When we win and defeat the empire the identity of Zero must remain a secret because Zero will disappear into the shadow so that should another empire rises like Britannia the idea that Zero represents can rise from the ashes as well to stop them even after we are all gone and dead......so I ask you now, do you want to know who is behind this mask and turn a symbol into a man or do you want Zero to remain a symbol....it's your choice." as he reached up and placed his hand on his mask ready to take it off.

Ohgi frowned and said "Kallen.....is there any reason that we should know who he is, any reason to doubt him or fear he would betray us."

Kallen said "His heart is Japanese and he will live and die as one. Have faith in him as you would me. That is all I will say."

Ohgi said "Then I am sorry for any disrespect I showed you Zero, forgive me."

Zero said "That is the reason you are second in command Ohgi, looking after our people is your responsibility....now I have one thing to say on a personal level before we get back talking about our future plans, Kallen is in a unique and dangerous position, not only with her duties and honor to the Japanese and to us but also to her family. There will be pressure on her soon to marry from her father, possibly hoping for an arrange marriage to improve his standings....as part of her cover her relationship to K-1 will be her choice to make, possibly someday becoming love and marriage or possibly just to remain a cover to help us free Japan. What she does in that relationship is her choice. I do not make her do anything she doesn't want and neither will K-1. If you see her in passing with him any interaction they have will be her choice as either part of her cover or her actual feelings. I ask that you each accept her sacrifice for herself and our cause. She will do what is right. Do you agree."

Ohgi said "Your brother would be kicking my ass if I didn't say at least to just be careful and make sure you know what your doing Kallen."

Kallen said "Relax, it's not like I'm going to marry him today and start popping out kids. You also didn't have to say all that Zero, I'm a big girl and can make my own decisions and anyone who has a problem with that can have their ass kicked by me."

Ohgi laughed and said "Theres our spitfighter....so now that we are all up to date, what are our plans Zero."

Zero said "C.C. were you able to schedule the meeting with the JLF."

C.C. said "Yes, it's in 5 days at sunrise. A car is to pick us up near the Singa station and take us to meet them."

Zero said "Good, we will meet them then. Until then I have a mission that I need you to ochestrate Ohgi and use your judgement to figure the best way to pull it off."

Ohgi said "Me....what is it and why me."

Zero said "Because I do not have the connections or people known to me to do this mission. I figure you would."

Ohgi said "Oh um...alright, what do you need me to do."

Zero said "I need you to have these men kidnapped and brought to the old warehouse we used to plan the raid on the police warehouse when we busted the Refrain operation and when we found the Guren in the police impound." as he pulled out 4 papers.

Kallen gasped as she recognised them as the 4 Lelouch pointed out as the Britannian breed and said "Your having Ohgi kidnap them....why. I mean their scumbags but why kidnap them."

Zero said "Because each of them have ownings in a different power company that helps power the Sakuradite processing plant. Each power company is responsible for 2 of the 10 processing towers with the other one belonging to the Japanese company that originally owned the Sakuradite processing plant before japan was attacked. I plan for their to be small rolling black outs at random times for the near future which will cause a drop in Sakuradite processing. This will cause trouble for Cornelia and also hurt the empire war against other nations since 75 percent of the world Sakuradite is produced here. By doing this it will cause the empire to retreat and withdraw their forces to more centralized locations attempting to conserver their resources....Once we kidnap them and get the information on security for the power plants and we can get someone in them to cause the power outages I will turn them over to head of the Hizo corparation who would be very appreciative of us for delivering them to him."

Ohgi said "The Hizo corparation...as in the chief manufacture of computer processor in the world."

Zero said "Yes, he has a bounty on these men to anyone who would bring them to him. As Kallen knows their part of a group called the Britannian breed who believes the Britannian culture should be spread by having as many children as possible. They have a bet going with who can produce the most Britannians in the gambling halls. The head of the Hizo corparation daughter unfortinately crossed their paths one night and from what I remember the man said 'smited her honor'......she killed herself in shame for it after she was released from the hospital and with her death no charges could be filed against the men so..."

Kallen said "So he posted a bounty on thier head for his daughters suffering and death."

Zero said "Yes. I figure by turning these 4 over to him then we can try and get him to agree to give us some of the newest computer processors of military grade for our frames to give us an advantage over the Brittanian knightmares while also getting those men off the streets."

Ohgi read the reports and whistled and said "Shouldn't be to hard, these forms have their addresses and contact list...where did you get them."

Kallen said "K-1 has a friend whose family is trying to get her into an arranged marriage, they were in the bundle of open marriage contracts she recieved to review."

Ohgi said "I see....when do you want these guys."

Zero said "Before the meeting with the JLF if possible."

Ohgi frowned and said "That will be a little harder but I think I know the right guys for this. I'll contact Kallen to contact you when I get them."

Zero said "Agreed....besides that until we meet the JLF we need to lay low. After the meeting with the JLF we will begin preparing for a major offensive against Cornelia forces. Enjoy this time of rest because after that battle things are going to be quick."

Ohgi said "Have some faith in us Zero, were ready to take on anything."

Zero said "I hope so....C.C. Lets head out, Kallen good luck with K-1. See everyone soon." as he left with C.C.

After they were gone Ohgi said "Kallen....is everything really on the up and up."

Kallen said "Yeah. Zero working this from several directions trying to end this quickly with the loss of as little life as possible while achieving our goal of regaining Japan freedom. I know most of his plans and all I will say is I'm glad he is on our side."

Ohgi said "I see....just be careful. I know you can take care of yourself but I promised your brother I would take care of you."

Kallen said "I'll be fine, I've always got an ace up my sleave.....well I'm tired so I'll see you in a couple of days." as she left.

Yoshida walked up and said "What do you think Ohgi."

Ohgi said "For now lets see where this plays out. I think I know what's going on but I'll keep it to myself until I know for sure and if I'm right things will be OK."

Yoshida asked "And if your not."

Ohgi said "Well worry about that if we get there.....I've got things to take care of. See you in a couple of days." as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days flew by until the day to meet the leaders of the JLF. The black knights sat in a limo as it drove into a tunnel at which point a ramp lowered from the roof and the limo drove up the ramp. As the Limo finally came to a stop the driver said "Get out now."

Zero nods and the Black Knights got out of the Limo and saw several members of the JLF standing there with what looked to be metal detectors.

One stepped forward and said "No weapons."

The Knights looked at Zero who nods pulling out his pistol and said "Do it, we came to talk, not fight." as he walked over and the JLF member with a metal detector said "I need you to take off your mask."

Zero said "No, you don't. You invited us here, not us asking you so you are not in a position to make demands."

One of the JLF said "And what will you do if we force you to since you gave up your weapons."

Zero said "And how do you know I don't have a radio transmitter in my helmet talking to one of my men who is following us in the Guren and will blow this base to hell if I give the order."

A voice from down the hall behind the JLF members said "That's enough."

Zero turned to the voice and whispered "Tohdoh-sensei." as he cleared his throat and said "Tohdoh Kyoshiro, it is an honor to meet you."

Tohdoh looked at Zero and said "Have all their weapons been secured."

A JLF member said "Yes but Zero refused to remove his helmet so we can check him."

Tohdoh said "If he did I wouldn't believe him to be as smart as we believe he is....come." as he turned and lead them down the hall.

As they came to the end of the hall there were a curtain covering half the room and 2 knightmares standing on each side of the room.

A voice said "So we finally meet at last Zero."

Zero was quite a moment and said "Mount Fuuji.....this base is built on Mount Fuuji, above the Sakuradite mines that you own...Master Taizo Kirahara." causing the Knightmares to turn and point at the black knights as several soldiers came running out and pointing guns at them.

Taizo came walking around the curtain and said "Not many can identify me by voice and even fewer call me master.....but tell me...how is it that you can figure out where we are just by voice as I know you could not see out from the inside of the Limo." as he stopped several feet in front of Zero with 2 soldier on each side of him.

Zero said "Still as imposing as the last time we stood in this very room when you brought me before you garden of Eden."

Taizo eyes widen slightly and said "It seems a ghost has risen from the grave.....there has only been one person I have ever called my garden the garden of Eden...so why have you risen from the grave. Why did you come here today because you would never retreat now that you have shown yourself after all these years."

The Black Knights and the JLF were looking shocked at Taizo and Zero said "Cornelia has heard about the JLF plan to launch a massive assault on the Sakuradite processing plant with help from the Chinese Federation and ALL of the JLF forces, most likely from where the Chinese are going to land on the north end of the island.....a good cover story to distract her naval blockade from stopping the leaders of the JLF since between the attacks my men did on her naval forces and the fear of the Chinese getting a foothold here or their plans to acquire a copy of the Sakuradite blue prints to make their own plant. It should give you enough time to make it to China."

Taizo said "I see.....so since you had heard why we wanted this meeting you already gave us a gift to aid us....but what is it you want in return. I mean you have already taken our Guren and you would not have come here unless we had something you want since I know you would never retreat from a chance to destroy the Emperor."

Zero said "I want your top 5 generals and any men that would follow them to join the Black knights with Tohdoh being the leader of the generals and a member of my command team who are mostly with me here, I want the plans for the energy saber that the JLF have used in the past and I want intellegiance and financial support to aid in our fight to secure Japan while you meet with the Chinese Leaders. I want you to let the info slip that the leaders of the JLF has reached China to the press and I want the men who join the black knights to have as much equiptment as they can and follow my command. In return in 7 days those men who join me will create the Illusion that the info I allowed Cornelia to recieve is accurate at which time she will come to finish off the JLF. When she does the Black Knights shall cut off her flank and use a pinsur move to trap her in the hills on the north side of the island where we can destroy a good portion of her army but also nearly the entire navy by blowing up the natural gas processing plant that is at the bottom of the ocean a mile off the coast. This will make getting supplies from China to here much easier since she won't be able to put up much of a blockade and with the fact her defeat will be broadcast to the media as well as information about a bomb being found in the Sakuradite processing plant before it went off and the random power outages will make Cornelia life hell where she will have to stay away from the battlefield to deal with the politics of keeping the nobles from turning their backs on the empire. By destroying Cornelia reputation of being undefeatable those who have suffered under her hands will contact us offering what they can to support us so they could later ask for our helping in gaining their freedom from Britannia."

Everyone who heard Zero plan was looking at him in shock and Taizo said "And you could do all this."

Zero said "I have already taken care of the problem with the power plants and a guard should have found the bomb inside the Sakuradite processing plant about 2 minutes ago....and here is the detonator for it." as he held out his hand with his hand over the button.

Just then a side door burst open and a soldier said "Sir, a bomb has been found inside the Sakuradite Processing plant and..."

Taizo laughed drawing everyones attention and stopping the soldier and said "You really are a demon son, ghost. Should I not accept your request then you would use us as hostages.....Black Knights...I have but one thing to say about the Ghost known as Zero....He is the man who shall one day kill the Emperor. His hatred for the man is so great he would destroy the world to get his revenge....you have chosen the one man even I am afraid to cross as your leader....Tohdoh, you and your men are now under Zero control. I want you to take 2/3 of our best men with you to join the Black Knights. The other 1/3 shall go with the leaders of the JLF to China as our guards and to prepare. In 7 days we shall leave Japan for China while you and your men prepare the ambush as Zero instructed."

Tohdoh said "Hai....but why are you so willing to trust someone you haven't seen the face of sir, why give him so much power."

Taizo said "Because at one time he had the chance to kill you for saying he was just like his father....you've never seen the look of pure hatred and evil until you see it in the eyes of a child."

Tohdoh eyes went wide and he took a step back from Zero who turned his head slightly to the side and he said "No....it can't be...your..."

Zero interupted and said "Dead...that boy died long before he set foot in these lands. I am everything and nothing that the emperor fears...I am the embodiment of all the hatred of the world toward his empire and I have no connection to that man. In the end I am a self fulfilling prophecy created by the emperor to destroy himself. You still have the scar I gave you as proof of this do you not."

Tohdoh who had a look of fear on his face said "How can I forget...only the fact I was able to turn at the last second kept the sword you used from going through my heart. It was the fear of more people becoming like you that I was able to defeat the empire during the war in that battle...I only taught 2 students, Suzaku and you and your the reason I would never teach another. It wasn't your skills, mind, or strength that puts the fear in me even now....it's the hatred I know is still burning in those eyes for the empire...and your father....Lelouch Vi Brittania."

Several screams and gasp went through the room as everyone looked at Zero with several pointing guns at him.

Zero chuckled and said "Lelouch Vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Brittanian Empire, son of Charles Zi Brittania, emperor of Britannia and Marianna Lamperouge, a common born woman who skills and ability earned her the nickname Marianne the flash as a member of the Knights of the round......before she was murdered by the assassin sent by the emperor where he had the assassin also gun down Nunnally Vi Brittanian, Lelouch sister crippling her in front of him...before sending both the protective brother and the crippled sister as part of the peace negotiations with Japan before the emperor declared war on Japan making sure the place where the siblings were confined to would be the first to be destroyed by over a dozen bombs, martyrs for Britannia even in death so the dishonor of not being born pureblood noble would be stripped from the emperors court where the emperor see's himself as god and the world his subjects.....To call me that name surrounded by everyone here who hates the emperor and the empire and still show fear to those under you.....even when I'm not even here." as Zero slowly reached up and took off his helmet showing everyone C.C.

C.C. pulled out a radio from the helmet and they heard "If you questions my hatred for Britannia or the fact my heart is Japanese, even if I am not born one then goto the nearest Television set and watch my resolve to end the empire and free Japan from its control forever."

Taizo said "You have just awoke a sleeping demon upon the world Tohdoh. Activate the TV so we may see his demostration."

As a wall on the side moved to the side Ohgi turned to Kallen and hissed "You knew."

Kallen nods and looked at the huge wall size TV.

As they watched a news Anchor came on the television and he said "Sorry for the Interuption folks but it appears that Zero has appeared again. This time on top of the Admisistrative building for the Emperial Government of Area 11 in the Military complex....He appears to be waiting fo....." he was silenced as the entire complex was rocked by explosions at random places around the military complex.

As the camera zoomed out more and more explosions rocked the area including the Administrative building.

Everyone in the JLF meeting room was shocked at this as they saw more explosions rocking the buildings and the sight of Britannian soldiers.

The reporter appeared back on the screen and said "I'm sorry to interupt this shocking scene but we have recieved more reports. It appears as if there are explosion being reported at each of the Military complexes around Area 11 including the Naval Shipyards, the Mobil Frame storage hangers, the Military command center at the Airport as well as several storage facilities for Military equiptment around the island.....we have also recieved reports of bombs being found at the Sakuradite processing facility....this just in, the memorial shrine to Prince Clovis has been destroyed.....I'm sorry but we have also just recieved word that the First Bank of Britannia in the Homeland has had an attack by cyberhackers and it appears as if half the Brittanian Empire Treasury has been reported stolen from the bank where the Royal accounts of all the Royal family are kept and the money has been sent to the EU, Chinese Federation, the Japanese Liberation Front, The African Resistance Organization. the Black Knights as well as half a dozen other groups or nations who are currently fighting the Britannian Empire around the world.....this just in, in 16 countries under the control of the Britannian empire including the Homeland with Military bases belonging to the Britannian Empire have suddenly been attacked by explosions. We have no idea at this time who is responsible for such an attack or how it was coordinated so effeciantly or why Zero was standing on the complex when it exploded and we do not know if he is a live or not at this time."

Stunned silence went through the room as everyone stood gaping and wide eyed and Ohgi asked "How...."

Taizo said "Because this was his plan all along. Since he was sent here as a political prisoner as a child he has been planning his revenge on Britannian and his father. I fear though this is just the beginning. He's not physically strong but mentally.....he's the most dangerous enemy you could make. He has just shown you all that he could free or destroy this country or any country if he chose to and that with or without your help he will complete what he sets out to do."

Laughter was heard as everyone turned to C.C. who had an amused look on her face and a JLF soldier pointed his gun at her and said "What are you laughing at woman."

C.C. said "So that's what you were doing. To think you would do that. Charles will be pissed as hell over this." as she smiled.

Kallen turned and said "What do you mean C.C. I know you know what he is planning."

Everyone was wide eyed as they heard this and C.C said "Every since the day he first appeared before you on the train he's been tracking the traffic of Sakuradite as it left here, finding where it was stored at and where it was being used the most at. After that he's been sending bombs to these locations disguised as Sakuradite container. He originally wasn't going to do this until he had proven to everyone that his plan was the best. Right now the Brittanian army just lost about 60 percent of it's stockpile of Sakuradite. With the sleeper agents he has at the processing plants, power plants, and utility grids he can bring Sakuradite production here down to 50 percent at least, maybe 40 percent. In other words most of the frames they have fighting won't be able to recharge after about 1 weeks time. This means that with the message Zero is sending to the EU they can mount a counter offensive to keep his brother there instead of being sent here to clean up this mess that happened on Cornelia term in office. The war against the Empire has just turned, not by the JLF, not by the Black Knights but one person."

Ohgi said "My god, he's insane. The emperor will come here to deal with this personally."

Taizo said "Which is probably what Lelouch was after the entire time. I told you all that he was the man who would kill the Emperor."

Ohgi looked at Kallen who had closed her eyes and said "Did you know about this, that he was going to do this."

Kallen said "No, the only one here who could know was C.C."

C.C. said "Well, it's about time for act 2 to begin." as she looked at the TV.

Everyone turned to the TV and saw the reporter being handed a letter and his eyes went wide and he cleared his thoat and said "Pardon this interuption but we just received word the Emperor is about to make a statement."

As everyone watched the Brittanian flag appear with people chearing "ALL Hail Britannia." over and over until it showed the Emperor who said "HELLO BRITANNIA.....I am Charles zi Brittannia emperor of the Britannian Empire. What you just witnesssed was me removing a slight against the Holy Brittanian Empire. Most of those men and woman who died today were not of Noble blood or Noble decent and so they are useless tools to be used and discarded as I see fit. As you most likely know there is a faction called the Pureblood Faction. I allowed this group to be created and secretly funded them to act as my person extermination squad that I had them remove as much of those who are a disease to my empire as they could. No charges shall be filed against anyone of the Pureblood faction for removing the vermin that is plaguing this world. Why else would I have killed my own mistress and children who were half noble blood and half commoner. Now bow down before your betters because not all men are created equal and those of Noble decent should be the only ones to live in the Utopia that I have created and all else shall be servants to those betters. Today marks the birth of the TRUE Royal Brittannian Empire and I Charles Zi Brittannia am the FIRST Emperor of that Empire." as the screen showed the Brittanian flag with people chearing "All Hail Britannia." over and over again.

After that emporor stopped broadcasting they saw the reporter who was reporting earlier looking completly shocked and he said "Um...and there you have it folk, What we just saw was a purity clensing of the Noble blood of the Empire.....Oh, man, I can't come up with anything to say to that....what, what the hell do you mean I have to...That's bullshit...WHAT, I'm fired....well Fuck You ass hole." as he threw his headset off marching off the stage and the screen showed a tone with the message **We are Experiencing Technical Difficulties **appeared on the screen.

C.C. said "I got $100 bucks says that just sparked a civil war inside the Britannian Military between those of the Pureblood faction and those who aren't."

Nagisa said "What the hell, was that real or was that fake. What the hell is Zero trying to do."

Zero voice filled the room and said "Not what I was trying to do but what I did. By sowing the seeds of doubt inside the minds of the people I have just single handidly crippled the Brittanian Empire. Between having their Sakuradite supply cut in half on top of all the pain and suffering the Empire soldiers are feeling from seeing their friends and possibly family die with the Emperor coming in immediately after it and proudly declaring in his usual manor his superiority to everyone as well as meantioning the most dispised group of Britannian soldiers as the Emperors personal executions squad they will develop a hatred for him and those of Noble status. This will cause mistrust and insubordination which will allow the Empires enemies to move against them and possibly gain help from those who fear the Empire they now serve." as one of the Knightmares cockpit opened up and Lelouch stepped out shocking everyone.

Ohgi was looking around and said "What...what the hell, your the guy from the video."

Lelouch said "Lelouch Lamperouge at your service....It's sad that Zero had to die as he did, a martyr to the people, a symbol for the people to believe in. A voice for the innocent and an enemy to the guilty." as he looked at the room.

Kallen found her voice and asked "What do you mean Lelouch."

Lelouch sat down crossed legged and pulled out a canteen and said "I asked you and the black knights if 2 Japanese had a child which was born in Britannia would the child be considered Japanese or Britannian, I also asked it in reverse with Britannians having a child here would the child be considered Japanese or Britannian....you all agreed that the child would be whatever the parent was because that was the culture, history, and beliefs that they practiced. Brittanian, Japanese, Chinese, Eleven, Honorary Brittanians, Noble, Commoner....their all titles given to their particular culture, history, and beliefs. Charles has power over others because they believe that since his title is Emperor he is better then them, submitting themselves to his belief, history, and culture. What you just saw was Zero Requim, the end of the beliefs of the Noble system and the beginning of another system that ALL people will believe in, one of equality, where a person is valued by the outcome of their actions instead of who their family is or where they are born. With Zero dead, seen dying as he was the belief that he was responsible for it as the emperor will claim will not be believed because Zero wouldn't die in his own trap." as he took a sip of his canteen.

C.C. said "So it's over now."

Lelouch said "No, there is still a long road ahead but this was the first step to true peace. A world where the Military will not follow the orders of a leader blindly, a world where negotiations will replace battles and where everyone balances everyone else to ensure that no one person ever has the ability to become an emperor as the Britannian system is set up."

Tohdoh said "What are you trying to do Zero." with narrow eyes.

Lelouch said "Lelouch Lamperouge...Zero is now dead.....I had not wanted him to die yet but you forced my hand by revealing _THAT_ name. As for your question it's not what I want but what YOU want...what do you fight for, what is the goal that will allow you to put your guns away and quit being a rebel fighter....Do you fight for the freedom of Japan, the betterment of the Japanese, the defeat of the Britanians...or cling onto the only link to the history you have left, rather dying on the battlefield then lose what you once had."

Tohdoh said "I fight for the Liberation of the Japan from the Empire."

Lelouch nods and said "To what extent...what are you willing to give up to achieve your dream...are you willing to kill your own people if they do not agree with everything you are trying to achieve...you called us here today to ask us to goto the Chinese Federation with you. Do you believe that all the Japanese would have agreed with your decison or will some think that the Japanese can fight this fight themselves without the aid of another country and what of the ones who question why it took you so long to do so. What of the people like me who was born in another country but have friends, family, and lives here. Will your decisions consider me and those I represent or is it that since I wasn't born Japanese I don't get a say in the matter...how is that any different then what Brittania did to Japan."

Tohdoh frowned and a JLF member pointed a gun at Lelouch and said "Shut your filthy mouth Britannian." as he pulled the trigger on his gun.

Kallen seeing what was about to happen activated her Geass running to Lelouch pulling him down as she released her Geass as the bullet blew off some strands of hair that were to slow to fall down.

Tohdoh moved quickly knocking the gun out of the mans hands as the black knights ran over to check on Kallen and Lelouch.

Ohgi said "Kallen, Zero. Are you both alright."

Kallen who was on top of Lelouch sat back looking around and said "Yeah."

Tohdoh said "How did you do that." as he looked at Kallen.

Kallen looked confused and said "I...I don't know, I just saw Lelouch about to die and I moved to save him."

Lelouch said "Thank you Kallen for saving my life."

Kallen said "I owe you for saving all our lives. I don't care if you were born Lelouch Vi Britannia..you are Lelouch Lamperouge also known as Zero. You were the one who made the Black Knights, your the one who saved us and all the other people the day Clovis ordered to kill everyone in the ghetto and kill Clovis, your the one who helped us bust those Refrain dealers, your the one who was able to save Suzaku from being executed and the one who made it where we could save all those people at the lake incedent. You've turned my brothers resistance cell into a real fighting force against the empire that even the Emperor has taken notice of you. He's known as Tohdoh the Miracle for giving Japan the only victory against the Invasion of our country. You have been giving us victory, after victory, after victory, against overwelming odds and from what we have seen just did more damage to the Empire in defeating them then 8 years of resistance fighting has done to them. You are Zero, the destroyer and creator of empires."

Clapping could be heard as everyone turned to look at Taizo who said "Well said girl. I can see your heart is Japanese even if you are not one or at least a full blooded one since I do see Japanese in you....as for you Lelouch, Zero not dead as no body has been found and you have returned once from the grave so whose to say you won't do it again. What I want to know is what is the next move you have set up. You would not have revealed yourself to me and us as you did unless you had a plan in place. Your to careful for that."

Lelouch said "It seems as if you know me to well Taizo. If you must know earlier this week I was discovered in my normal life by Cornilia and her dear sister Euphi. I then played on their emotions like Cornelia guilt for failing to stop my mothers assassination when she was the chief guard in charge of my mothers security and also Euphi innocents that Cornelia fough so hard to protect. Now that she has seen first hand the death and destruction of the empire she was born from and hear the words of the emperor she will remember the talk she had with her dear brother Lelouch about how the empire is wrong and how all these deaths are wrong. Since I know that her greatest dream is to live in a world of peace without fear since she was scared of being killed like my mother was. If I am right and all my planning comes to head then in a few short minutes I figure she will make a public announcement denouncing the emperor and the empire. Since Cornelia happen to have gotten a message about Zero going to show up at an island 3 days travel from here and left without telling poor Euphi where she was going Euphi will believe her big sister is dead or wounded somewhere at the government command center and she will want revenge on the emperor for taking her sister away. If she does as I believe she will then the emperor will declare her a traitor to the empire. With the empire in it's state of chaos right now some will defy the emperor and try to protect her while others will try to follow the emperor orders and either arrest her or kill her. It is at this point everyone of you will have to make a choice. This is a one time only shot to get complete control of not only all the military power here in Japan including all the resistant fighters and the Britannian forces as well as the entire support of all the people of Japan, weather they be Britannians, Japanese, or Elevens in their heart. Euphi will become a new symbol for the freedom of this county and with her personal guard being Suzaku this will enable you to have her and Suzaku become the figureheads of the new government of the Unified Japan when they are wed to show that peace can be achieved. The military power of Japan will then fall under the control of Tohdah, Cornelia and myself as the 3 supreme commanders to defend Japan from the empire while you Taizo will be one of the members of the new government in charge of the econemy and the government. Then since this all will be broadcast to the world other nations will begin to support us offering us aid since we have the only major soarce of Sakuradite in the world which they will need to either keep their country free of Britannia or to begin rebelling against Britannias control and the Unified Japan will become the center of the new world government, a neutral ground where the entire world will come to discuss the future of the world, destroying the Empire system and building a unified world goverment where each country will have a vote in the future of the world and finally bringing an era of peace to the world."

Silence filled the room as everyone stood wide eyed looking at Lelouch and C.C said "And the best part is dear Charles won't be able to let this happen so he himself will have to come here to stop it with what forces he can amass and since he will declare Euphi an enemy of his empire Cornelia would get all those who are loyal to her in the empire to aid in protecting these lands and Euphi who will be trapped in a plan she believes is of her own design so she won't quit. This will give you a chance to have your revenge on Charles by destroying his empire and him in one swoop because if he loses that battle, even if he escapes with his life then the entire world will join together with this country forces to hunt him and his allies down and destroy them for all the pain and suffering he has caused."

Lelouch said "And thus my plan to avenge my mother and all those I have seen hurt by him will be fulfilled and I can live my real life while keeping the symbol of Zero alive as a symbol of hope for the people of Japan and the world. In the end, I win, even if I should be killed here today my plans can no longer be stopped because Euphi is about to make her speech." causing everyone to look at the TV that Lelouch was looking at.

On the screen Euphi stood on in front of a large crowd of reporters and wiped a tear from her eyes and said "People of Area 11, Japan...the land of the rising son...no matter you call this land I ask you all to look to me now and hear my words....I am 3rd Princess Euphemia Li Britannia, sub viceroy of this land under my sister Cornelia....at this time it is unclear if Cornelia is alive or dead and as such I am taking control of the government of this land...I speak now to all those who have witnessed this massacre created created by a man who I called father...a man who I see now has gone insane." causing murmors and gasp to go through the crowd of reporters.

In the meeting room Lelouch said "Hot damn, she's going to do it. C.C. give me a phone. You guys in or out. I need to know now."

Taizo said "Where in."

Lelouch who grabbed his phone from C.C. said "Good, black knights, do you still accept Zero as your leader."

Ohgi looked at the others and said "Is this really going to happen. Are we actually going to witeness the liberation of our country."

Lelouch said "If things work like I plan them to. All we have to do is support her and protect her to protect Japan."

Ohgi looked at Lelouch and said "Fine, we accept you but we are having a talk about this later."

Lelouch said "Good." as he began to get ready to make a call.

Back at the press confrence as the crowd was brought back under control Euphi said "I know how shocked some of you are to hear me say that about the Emperor, especially since he is my father but his action and words show us all that he has lost it. Sending his very own flesh and blood children to this land and then bombing it with them here, killing one of his wives, massacring countless innocent people. Those are actions of someone who has lost contact with his sanity and I send this message to all my brothers and sisters around the world. Contact your men and tell them to ignore all orders from the Emperor. All Britannian forces under my command, I order you to stand down from all fighting on this land and help the wounded and dead. I also send a message to all the resistant leaders of this land. Enough blood has been spilt because of the actions of a madman. I request a confrence with you to huh...what is it." as Suzaku touched her arm and held out his phone to her.

Euphi took the cell phone and said "Hello...ZERO." causing all the reporters to go wide eyed and Suzaku to frown.

Euphi said "Yes, I understand and thank you. Goodbye."

Euphi turned back to the reporters and said "Ladies and Gentlemen, That was Zero just now I was speaking with. The Black Knights and the leaders of the Japanese Liberation Front have joined together and have come to the same conclusion about there being to much blood spilt. They wish to set up a meeting with myself and my knight Suzaku here, Cornelia who Zero informs me is on her way back here and will return within a few hours and her personal knight. The meeting will be between the 4 of us Zero and his personal guard, and General Tohdoh and one guard. Zero has informed me that all resistant actions against Britannia forces will cease until the meeting and it will be in 4 days time allowing us time to save any victims still alive and allow us to mourn for the loss of all those who died. Both the JLF and the Black Knights have declared anyone who breaks this cease fire, weather they be Britannian, Japanese, Number, or someone else will be considered an enemy to ALL the people of this land and will aid in the arrest and or execution of those responsible. He also asked that all the people of this land unite together, weather they be Japanese, number, or Britannia and help these victims because like them, we are all human. The meeting will be held at the Ashford Accademy student council room. Zero also said that he takes credit for the cyber attack on the Britannia bank and will return most of the money that the Black Knights took to my personal account to help pay for any and all equiptment and personal needed to save the lives of our fellow human beings. I agree with Zero belief this will be the beginning of an era of peace for all people and that soon the eyes of the world will look to this land and follow our example to come to a mutual and peaceful future....now if you will excuse me, I need to organize the recovery from the former Emperor massacre and father....I am sorry that you have fallen so far and I ask that you turn turn yourself in for help before one of your children are forced to. You maybe insane but I still love you dad but I can not condone your actions like I can't condone those of Clovis when he was killing innocent people." as she turned and walked away.

Back in the JLF meeting Lelouch laughed as he fell back on the ground and said "Euphi, I could almost kiss you for that. I wish I could see Schnezils face right now, you just shot down his entire negotiations with the European Union and Cornelia having a heart attack. Oh god, I got to use this to our advantage."

He picked up his phone and began to call a number and said "Yeah, it's me...yeah, activate the jaming device on the Royal broadcasting frequency....huh...yeah that's good, I'll inform the JLF. Bye." as he hung up his phone and said "The High Eunuchs just tried to assassinate the Emperess in the Forbidden city. Her personal guard Li Xingke was able to get her out of there and is on their way here and ask for sanctuary with Kaguya Sameragi and yes I know of her association with you Taizo. Apparently Kaguya and the Emperess are pen pals."

Everyone was shocked and Tohdoh asked "How do you know about this and why did the High Eunuchs try to kill the Emperess."

Lelouch said "Looks like your meeting with the Chinese would have been a trap. The High Eunuchs have formed an agreement with Charles. When the Emperess comes of age they were to marry her to the first prince. As for how I know that, the Black knights just did a favor for president of the Hizo corporation. We kidnapped and handed over the 4 britannians that raped his daughter and so him and I struck a deal. He gave us the latest computer processor of military grade for our frames, had his men right the computer program that hacked the banking files, a program that hacks into all military comunications including the Royal frequency and one other program that was mostly responsible for the massacre that just happened."

Kallen said "What do you mean."

Lelouch said "As you know I've had the black knights replacing the Sakuradite containers at the locations we attacked with the decoys that had bombs in them. What nobody knew about those decoys was that they weren't actually bombs but drained Sakuradite power cells that had a computer program installed into it that I had a friend right for me that told them to overload. The decoys were then shipped her to be powered back up and sent to other bases with the programs in them and then I just needed to activate the program. That program was activate by a single command that was relayed on the military broadcasting frequency. I had the Hizo corparation right a program that would hack into the Military satalite in space that connects all britannian forces and relayed the command when I wanted it. I had planned to wait another 6 months at least for this to happen to allow more containers to get around the world but not everything goes according to plan."

Ohgi said "So you couldn't of done it without us kidnapping those 4 men."

Lelouch said "Ohgi, I've been tracking those 4 men for over 2 years now. I've been planning different ways to take down Britannia and the Emperor for over 7 years and I've got plans on top of plans set up around the world ready to be activated at a moments notice. If Tohdoh hadn't of told you my real name today and I got the JLF support like I would after Taizo knew who I was really, I had plan to take over Japan within 3 months, the Chinese federation in 5 months, and become the leader of the European Union within a year where I would then with the combined military forces together to take over the Empire and become the next Emperor where I would then destroy the Empire system by having Suzaku kill Zero who by that time would be considered as ruthless as the Emperor and Suzaku would then marry my sister Nunnally who would become the new Empress and bring about the same peace that now Euphi is going to create and then with Zero dead I could go about my life by my sister side giving helpful advice on how to make sure the peace last. Either that or become Emperor with Kallen as my Queen. I've been setting things up like that for years and all I needed was a few pieces on the board."

Taizo said "Now you see why I said you awoke the sleeping demon. His mind is the ultimate weapon against his enemy. What would you have done if I had refused to support you."

Lelouch said "Lure the JLF forces into an ambush to be destroyed by Cornelia where I would kill her as well making it look like Tohdoh killed her in his last battle to free Japan while making a deal with the Chinese federation after your submarine was destroyed to get supplies. I would then use Euphi loss of her sister and Suzaku loss of his mentor to have them unify Japan similar to what is happening now and then have them unite the people under me as I sweep across to get control of the European Union and then take out the Empire. Japan would be united and freed in every scenary I came up with. I owe the people of this land to much and I wish to die knowing that I saved this land. That way my sister Nunnally could live on with her friends she has here and someday start a family here and pass away an old woman in a peaceful land."

Ohgi said "So all we are to you is pieces in some kind of plan for you."

Lelouch said "Truthfully, in life, that is all ANYONE is. Even me. When this goes down in 4 days I will lose nearly all military power and become a figurehead to the people as Cornelia and Tohdoh take control of the military. Me being the leader of the black knights who has declared they fight for the weak and innocent will have the people trust me to keep Cornellia and Tohdoh honest. Cornellia won't trust Tohdoh but knows for Euphi and me that she has to support him and hope that I won't betray her and Euphi. Tohdoh knows that he won't trust Cornellia but like her he knows that he has me and Euphi to use as insurance but he also knows that he can't use us against her or the people we fought for would be hurt. In short I will become an insurance policy to be used by both and yet neither. The Black Knights will have power thanks to Tohdoh who will use you to watch me to make sure I am not doing anything that could destroy the peace here and to watch Cornelia and me to make sure I'm not betraying you. In the end we are all just chess pieces. I used you, you used me, I use them, they use me, we use the people and the people use us. When I gave you orders on the battlefield that was just a quick game of chess, move a pawn here, take out a bishop there, move the queen here to put the king in check. You may hate me for my cold emotionaless tactics now that you understand them but when your fighting an enemy like Charles and Britannia who had you or the JLF actually just freed Japan like you wanted to, would have simply sent the entire Britannian air force and bomb the hell out of every inch of the island except this factory. He only bombed this land enough to break the people last time, the next time he would exterminate the people as an example to the rest of the world. No matter what you may feel about me or my actions you know that I take into account ALL possible variables to insure the goal we fought for is completed. I don't fight for myself, I fight for my sister Nunnally, my friends that I have here, and those I care for. You don't fight for yourself, you fight for the people of this land, your history, and your culture. If your life was the cost of making sure your culture lived on, your history is remembered, and the people of this land were free, would you not be willing to make a deal with the devil himself and give your life."

Ohgi growled as he grabbed his head and said "Damn it.....I want to scream in rage and kill you....but I know you right.....are you really freeing this land. Are you really fighting for our cause."

Lelouch said "I've never fought for your cause. I have fought just as I stated earlier for my sister, the one the emperor crippled and blinded. In his empire she would be killed for being weak. In order to protect her I would destroy the world and create it a new. The people of this country have taken care of my sister, they have treated her with respect and dignity, they have given their lives to protect her and so I work to free this country so that she will live a life without war or fear, in a place she finds happiness, even if I have to become the devil himself to do it or die to complete that. As long as she lives without fear and has happines in her life where she is protected I will do ANYTHING for her. Just as I promised on my mothers body the day the emperor assassinated her in front of us. She is my ONLY true family I have left."

Kallen asked "And what about me."

Lelouch looked at her and said "I do care for you Kallen, even love you...but I would kill my own heart for Nunnally....and I would destroy anyone who harmed her in any way. I don't care if your the emperor or a weak homeless number. She is my only reason to live."

Nobody could say anything as they all saw exactly who and what was before them. As Lelouch looked at all 30 people in the room they all flinched under his gaze, even C.C.

Tohdod stepped forward and said "The JLF swear that we will never harm your sister and protect her with our lives in return that you unite our country and defend it from our enemies."

Lelouch laughed and said "Tohdoh, if I doubted for even a second that you would think about harming my sister, I would have pressed this." as he held up a detonator.

A soldier asked "What is that."

Lelouch said "The detonator for the nuclear warhead that I had placed inside the Sakuradite mines." making everyone pale.

Tiazo said "A nuclear warhead....how, when...do you have any idea what would happen if you activated that."

Lelouch said "The total destruction of the entire island of Japan including every single man, woman, and child."

Ohgi said "But your sister..."

Lelouch said "Is currently 3 days travel from here with a school field trip on the island I had Cornelia believe that Zero was going to appear at." as he handed the detonator to Tiazo and said "Now if we are done here, you have the meeting with the emperess to prepare for and the Black Knights need to spread the word to as many people as they can that this is a legitamite peace talk and that soon the endless battles and needless death will be officially over so we can all go about our lives." as he began to walk into the darkness of the building and the sound of a door closing was heard in the silent room.

Tohdoh said "Seven years....seven years and he still scares me....but he will keep his word, of that I am sure. As long as we protect his sister, he will protect our homeland."

Ohgi said "Oh man...what are we to do." as he looked at the other Black Knights."

Taizo said "Do exactly as he said. He's revealed everything to us today. Exactly how far he will go to complete his goal. You will follow his orders as you have done in the past without question. He is the destroyer and creator or empires....I have said it before and I will say it again, you have never seen true evil till you have seen pure hatred in the eyes of a child. He is a demon in heart, a black prince....he has awoken from his slumber and has bestowed on the world his wrath....what you just saw was him preparing to return to his slumber. His requim. He will bring peace to this land and become it's defender to the people as he said he will, then he will return to his sister side to take care of her....and possibly find peace himself with you girl...if you know anything of demons is they always keep their word....we are just lucky that he is on our side." All anyone could do was nod their head.


	5. Chapter 5

C.C. smirked as she looked at her son and said "And it came to pass just as he claimed it would, peace was declared with the Unified Japan becoming the capital of the world. The emperor tried to defeat him but he and the geass order were destroyed, Kallen and Lelouch were married and Lelouch still outplayed everyone and become the President of the Unified World Government being the symbol and champion of peace for the people. The Japanese government could not expose him for his actions because they would lose all support they had and be destroyed as they were trapped by their own desires. With Charles death the geass power over Nunnally was lifted so she was able to see again, V.V was destroyed along with his brother. True peace was brought to the world as Lelouch used his geass on the world leaders to have them be loyal to him and to work toward peace. The secret of Geass was left with him and Kallen and I stood by their side as Lelouch's mistress till the end and now all these years later, we still live in the peace that he created my son. That was the story of the awakened demon and his return to slumber."

Her son smiled and said "Tell me another story mother."

C.C. said "Perhaps later son, but now it is your bedtime."

Her son looked at her with a geass eye and said "I Lelouch Vi Brittania Junior command you to give me another story."

C.C laughed and said "Geass doesn't work on me son."

Her son said "Then how about this." as he gave her the sad puppy eyes and the quivering lip.

C.C laughed harder and said "Nope, cute doesn't work on me either."

Her son crossed his arms and said "I give up you damn witch." as he flopped back on the bed and pouted.

C.C. thought "_Oh son, you are just like your father.....but I wouldn't have it any other way."_ and said "That's white witch and the answer still no. Now to sleep young man." as she kissed his forehead and turned out the light and left the room.

C.C. heard her son grumble and she thought "_While I miss you and Kallen Lelouch, I have our son....I'll wait until your legend leaves this world forever and pass on my code to the one our son choses to live eternity with. Then I will join you both."_ as she held herself as she went to her room and turned out the lights and thought "_Good night."_


End file.
